Anodien
by arwens-light
Summary: The life story of an Elven madien who is living at the time of the Fellowship and the One Ring of Power and is stuggleing to find some of the answers to her past and present. r/r this is NOT a mary sue!
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is my first fic so please don't be too hard on me when you review this.

Me: Okay, I think that about sums it up.  What do you think, Frodo?                                                     Frodo: I liked it fine, though it was a little…weird.

Me: Well thanks a lot for nothing!

Sam: I liked it! It had Elves in it!

Everyone but me: Sam!!

Me: Well, thanks Sam. I know you're lying but thanks any way!

Pippin: I've read worse, (especially with all those slash ones) I'm sure yours is ok for a first fic.

Me: O!!! I feel so loved now! I just have to hug you, Pippie!

Pippin: Pippie? What?  Aaaaaahhhhhh!

(I hug him and ruffle his little curly head. Pippin thinks: Why does everyone do that to us Hobbits?)

Frodo: I didn't say it was bad…

Me: I know! Now I have to hug you too! Merry, Sam, its your turn next! 

(Merry: Nooo! Runs and hides under my desk with Pippin close behind him.  Sam stands in the middle of the room with a confused look on his face.  Frodo blushes as I hug him and then he just looks at me with those big blue eyes of his and I know now that I am going to die if he looks at me any longer.  Just then rubber bands go flying across the room and I look back to see Pippin in complete awe until Merry shots him in the back of the head. Okay…with is too much!  On with the story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        This is my story.  My name is Anodien.  I am an Elf and I live in Rivendell in Middle Earth.

My father was a very honorable, respected Elf. His name was Ithildin which means Starmoon in our tongue.  My mother and I were very proud of him.  We lived in Rivendell with Elrond.  Then the dark    

times came and the dark Lord Saruon began to take over Middle Earth.  Elrond and Celebron called the Elves together and asked them to come and fight with Gondor and Rohan's men.  My father choose to go and fight.  I went with him as far as Lothlorien and was forced to stay there until his return. I was only 250 years old then and a very young, foolish girl.  I gave no thought to the outer appearance and I made friends very easily there in Lothlorien.  I thought I would never want to leave that wonderful place.  One of the closest friends I made was a girl by the name of Elithraniel.  She was a beautiful girl about a hundred years or so older than me but much shyer than me.

            When some more of the Evlen soldiers came, they planned to throw a big celebration to see them off.  Among them were some very handsome Elves...or so we heard.  Elithraniel was very nervous and she was frightened to go out that night.  She is twice as beautiful as I was and as I was braiding her beautiful dark hair, she seemed to shiver with fear and excitement both.  She wore the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.  It was a pale colour of rose petals and shimmer whenever she moved.  She seemed to glow with a beauty only found in the heart of an Elf. I knew she could capture the heart of any Elf if she was bold enough to even speak to him.  She meet an angel of an Elf if there ever was one and they feel in love almost the minute they looked into each other's eyes.

            He went off to battle and never returned.  She was heart broken.  I tried my best to comfort her but it did no good.  I feared she would die but thank Earindil she didn't.  Then I got news that my father had been killed in the battle and I didn't know what to think.  I just ran into the forests of Lorien and I never wanted to leave them.  I cried until I thought my heart would break and I fell to the ground.  I thought I had died but when I awoke I was lying in a patch of elanor and niphredil, two very beautiful winter flowers.  I watched the flowers for the longest time.  The pale smile of the niphredil blossom and the cheery yellow of the elanor blossoms that softly bend in the winds gave me a strange feeling.  A feeling of peace and happiness.  It made me think of my father and he wouldn't want me to be unhappy but to live my life to its fullest.  

            I lived in Lothlorien for two thousand more years because I had learned that my mother had died of a broken heart over my dear father's death.  Galadriel took me in for a time and taught me many things.

Elithraniel and I were best friends and never went any where without the other.  Elithraniel seemed to grow more beautiful with every year where as I still looked like a freckled little Elf of only a few hundred years.  My hair was not dark, which was strange on account that I was born in Rivendell and I should have had a wondrous dark beauty, but my hair was instead as fair as the evening star and reached down passed my knees.  That was my only remarkable beauty and if I had been a warrior, I would have had to cut off about two to three feet of my hair, for to ride an Elvish horse, it is nearly impossibly to ride with hair any longer than two or three feet long.

            I finally choose to return to Rivendell where I was greeted very warmly.  I missed the forests of Lothlorien very much, though I loved being home again in Rivendell.  I live another thousand and half years in the quiet silence of the west.  

            Then something strange began to happen. Something dark had crept back into the world but what it was, I couldn't tell.  (I liked to go out into the land around Rivendell which isn't the smartest thing to do but I enjoyed every once in a while to meet someone with news of the world of men.) Every time I wore a cloak, the more my real identity was concealed.  I found I could mix more easily that way than with my true appearance. I would often travel to Bree to hear the news of strange new creatures like Humans and especially Hobbits. I found myself enjoying the traveling and news.  Now I will tell you the real story. 


	2. On Midsummer's Eve

Pippin: This is boring.

Merry: Yeah, when are Hobbits gonna be in it?

Me: This is a story about an Elf not a Hobbit! (Sighs and keeps writing)

(Pippin and Merry whisper to each other: Kind of touchy, isn't she. They walk back over to where Sam and Frodo are reading the fic and start reading to see if it gets interesting.)

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   ~ ~  ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ 

On midsummer's eve in the year of 2942, an Elf, a prince from Mirkwood, came to Rivendell for a time. This Elf 's name was Legolas and he and I became good friends.  He taught to me the secret of the bow and he taught me how to shoot to perfection.  He was not as old as I was but we would often be found walking together on the grounds near the water falls of Rivendell.  Arwen (Elrond's daughter and Galadriel's granddaughter) would join us sometimes.  It was in that year that I could start to feel the darkness, somehow I just could.  I kept these things to myself because I thought it would make me look weird in front of Elrond. Many years passed.  Gandalf the Grey would visit Rivendell often. Rivendell was were I first met him.  He reminded me of Galadriel for some reason. We all learned to love him dearly.  

Time passed swiftly.  Darkness now crept back into the world with great speed; there was an unnamed fear, a shadow that grew in the dark places of the world. My visits to Bree grew more frequent on the account that I wanted to learn as much as I could of the things of the world outside Rivendell. Bree is were I meet my first Hobbit. Nob Whitfoot, the second cousin to the mayor of Michel Delving (a Hobbit town) Will Whitfoot. Nob told me all the things that happened in the Shire. I was amazed at all of the Hobbits that I saw because I had always thought that I was short because Elves are usually seven foot tall or taller but I was only five foot and three inches but now that I saw these Hobbit who were only three foot six or shorter, I felt tall.  Their curly, brown heads amazed me most because I was used to being around blonde or white-headed Elves and almost all of them had a darker hair colour than even dirty blonde.  Their feet did startle me though, I had never seen such feet. But let me move on.

One day on midsummer's eve, in the year 3001, I saw Gandalf again.  He was headed towards the Shire and I begged him to let me go too.  He kindly took me aside and said to me, 'No, my dear. Anodien, you like some people I know long to find out everything you can before it is your time to know.  You will get to go to the Shire one day but not today.  Not today.' He paused and looked into my eyes. 'Do you understand what I am saying?'  'Yes, Mirthrandir.' I replied.  ' Good.  Farewell, Anodien.  Remember, el sila.' Then he kissed my cheek and set out singing a song that I had never heard before.   

                        The Road goes ever on and on

                        Down from the door where it began.

                        Now far ahead the Road has gone,

                        And I must follow, if I can,

                        Pursuing it with eager feet,

                        Until it joins some larger way

                        Where many paths and errands meet.

                        And whither then?  I cannot say.

I stood in the road with the wind blowing my hair. I stood thinking about what Gandalf had said. El sila. A star shines.  Maybe a star shines but is it mine? I looked at the setting sun and wondered, 'Where is my star? And if I have one, how will I find it? No, Mirthrandir. I don't understand. How can I? I am only a child of an Elf who will never grow up. How can you say a star shines when it is clear that I will never amount to anything?' I bowed my head and then I slowly walked back to my room. When I got there I opened the door that led to the balcony and stood there gazing at the stars. I sighed and walked back into my room and shut the door behind me. I pulled a small necklace out of a box under my bed. I looked at it and then I slowly undid the clasp and hung it upon my neck. To anyone else they would have said that it was an ugly piece of junk and tossed it out, but to me it was more valuable than mithril. It had been my mother's. I took it off and then began to clean it, gently rubbing off years of dust and rust until it shone again like the moon on a clear winters night. I again put it on. It rested neatly in the hollow of my throat. Tears sprang up in my eyes and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. One Morning

The next morning when I awoke was a bright day. I went to the stables and gently patted Asfaloth.

This was Arwen's horse and I longed to ride him but knew I could not. I went over to my own horse, Earendil, who was as good a horse as any and I did love him dearly. He had been my father's horse. I rode quickly across the Ford and I made my way to Bree. It would take me a day or two but I was eager to hear any news that I possibly could. 

It took me a day and a half to reach Bree. I got there right at sunset. I went to the Prancing Pony for a room and a meal. Nob worked there and as I waited for him to get off his shift, I ate the coarse bread of Bree. Around the high moon, Nob got off work. I followed him into his little room and sat on the floor as he refreshed himself with some water. Then he got out his pipe and sat down beside me. 'So,' he said puffing his pipe. 'What do you want to know?' 'Everything.' I said smiling 'That is, if your not too tiered.' 'Oh, I'll be okay as long as I have my pipe, but I should get to bed in about an hour. Well, lets see, hum. A week ago there was another fight at the bar. Nothing very bad. O! There it goes! I'm turning into Master Butterbur! I can't remember a thing! Oh yes. A Hobbit up in the Shire, up in Hobbiton, turns eleventy-one today. There's a big celebration going on tonight, they say. Half the Shire has been invited and you know, for a Hobbit, eleventy-one years is a pretty long time! Why, the Old Took only lived to be one hundred and thirty years old! That chap, what's his name…Baggins. Bilbo, I think. Yes, yes. Eleventy-one years. Can you imagine? Oh, well I suppose you can, you're an Elf and all. O! I'm sorry! I know you don't want anyone hereabouts to know. But how old are you exactly?' Nob looked at me inquiringly. 'Oh, I'm not sure. At least,' I paused, not sure if I should continue or not. I knew I could trust Nob. Why was I so scared? 'I'm at least three thousand years old. Maybe a little more, but in that general area.' Nob gawked at me.'Th-th-three thousand years?' His pipe dropped out of his mouth but he came out of being spellbound and caught it before it hit the ground. 

Nob went off to bed soon after that and the rest of my time at Bree was dull. I returned to Rivendell and continued on with my live and for several weeks nothing unusual happened. Then one day in the early morning a Hobbit came to the gates and was brought to Elrond. This Hobbit was older than Nob, much older. He had white hair and seemed bent with old age. Arwen later told me this was Bilbo Baggins, an old friend of Gandalf's. I tried to talk to him once or twice but he always was busy with his book and had no time to talk to me. I got used to him being around and went about my usual day. I only went to Bree three or four times in the next sixteen years. One day Gandalf came sweeping through Rivendell and didn't even stop long enough to say hello. I wanted to go and follow him but Elrond said it was best if we stayed here. For several weeks I waited patiently but I had had enough. I secretly rode off one night to find out what had happened. It surprisingly took me almost a whole week to reach Bree, why I do not know but since I hadn't gone to Bree in the last few years, maybe I lost my way for a while. When I got there I raced to the Prancing Pony and grabbed Nob, who was very glad to see his old friend. I asked him if he had seen Gandalf but he said he hadn't for almost six weeks. Some Hobbits who had been there the night before had asked for Gandalf too. Did I know them? 'Nob,' I said. 'You and Bilbo are the only Hobbits I have ever spoken too in my life!' I then asked him where the Hobbits who knew Gandalf where going. He didn't answer me at first but then he said, 'To Rivendell, I believe.' Rivendell?! 'Why?' I asked? Nob shrugged his shoulders. 'I have to go Nob! I'll see you later!' 'Okay, bye Anodien. Watch out for the Black Riders.' I stopped short and slowly turned around. 'What did you say?' 'Goodbye?' 'No after that.' 'Oh, to watch out for the Black Riders.' A shiver of fear went through my spine. 'Black Riders? Riders dressed in all black?' 'Yes I do believe so.' 'Oh! Nob! Mornie utulie! Mornie atantie!' 'What?' 'O, never mind! It's Elfish! Stay out of sight of the Riders!' My heart was full of dread. What had the Kings, if it was really riders in black, come back and into the west? I ran to Earendil and cried out,'Noro lim, Earendil!' As I swiftly road over the countryside, all I could do is pray that it really wasn't the Black Riders. I knew I had to get back to Rivendell and I had to get there fast.


	4. race to rivendell chpt 4

As I raced over the countryside, I felt so scared. Scared like I had never before in my life. We had gone thirty or forty miles and I could feel Earendil's sides moving rapidly trying to breathe. I knew that even an Elven horse couldn't go on forever without rest, water, or food. I slowed him to a canter and then dismounted him. I took him to the safe cover of the surrounding forest and found a small brook out of which Earendil drank eagerly. I leaned down, cupped my hands and drew some of the water out of the brook. It was very refreshing and some of it trickled out of my hands and down my neck. A shiver ran through me as the ice cold water ran down my body. I leaned forward to get some more and my hair fell into the water. I paused for a moment, puzzling over a question. Should I? Yes. I walked over to my small saddlebag and pulled a small Elvish knife out. I then leaned forward again and began to cut my hair. My only beauty that I had never cut before. The hair that my mother used to run her fingers through and tell me how beautiful it was. Tears ran down my checks as I cut my hair. When I finished I felt light headed and gazed into the water. The reflection revealed a girl with golden shoulder length hair. A tear disturbed the water and I didn't wait for the water to settle again. I got to my feet and picked up Earendil's led. 'Come boy, 'I said gently. We walk another ten miles until I choose to stop and rest. I laid down to rest and I looked heavenward. Then all was at peace. The next morning, or so I though, was darker than most. I choose not to ride Earendil again for I thought he still looked tiered. I just thought most of the day, something I hadn't done in a long time. I thought about the past, my friends, and my family. I thought, 'How can it be true that the Black Riders have returned? How is it possible?' I pondered on many things and I don't know how many miles we walked that day but it can't be very many because as I thought I began to walk slower and slower. We could have only gone ten miles or so. Rivendell, I guessed was about twenty or so more miles, give or take a few. I didn't stop for very long that night, I rode on Earendil the rest of the way home and we got there in half a day. As I crossed the Ford, I saw a familiar figure in front of me. I urged Earendil faster and as soon as I caught up with the Elf, I threw my arms around his neck. He was startled out of his wits, but when he saw who it was, he laughed. 'Anodien!' Legolas embraced me and then pulled me away to examine me. 'You look great,' he said. 'The only thing you seem to lack is a full stomach.' 'Yes.' I said, smiling. My hood covered most of my face so he did not know that I had cut my hair. 'Why have you come back?' I asked, curious over his return. 'Urgent business calls. I will say no more.' I nodded, although I was dissatisfied at his answer. I went to my room to change for dinner and then I went to Arwen's room to walk down with her. She was in her room but she had a cut across her check. 'Arwen! What happened to you?!' I cried out. She looked up at me and smiled. 'So you have not heard?' 'Heard what?' I replied. 'O, you will find out soon enough,' She smiled the sassiest smile I have ever seen and then ran out the room before I could stop her. 'Arwen!!' I screamed after her. I raced down the stairs to the great Hallway and flew down its passages. As I rounded the last corner of the hall, I tripped over something.or someone. I fell flat on my face and as I sat up I started to laugh hysterically. Then I almost jumped out of my skin as a small voice said, 'Well, that's lovely! She thinks its funny squashin' us like this.' 'I can't move Merry.' Said another tiny voice. I quickly got to my feet and stood gawking at two Hobbits that I had never seen before. Both were short and had curly hair though one's was lighter than the other's and they both had big eyes, hairy feet and pointy ears. One was dressed in a golden coloured vest and this one ran to retrieve his apple that had fallen out of his hand when I had run into them. The other one had a scarf about his neck and looked just a little younger than the other because he was a bit smaller. 'Are you an Elf?' he asked me. 'Yes, I am. My name is Anodien. I live here in Rivendell. Why are you here, since I can see you're both Hobbits, am I right?' 'Why, yes we are, m' lady.' Said the other Hobbit. 'We have come to stay here for a while. Uh, you don't happen to know where the food is, do you?' 'Why, yes. I suppose I could take you there on the account you tell me your names.' I answered. The one eating the apple looked at his companion. 'What?' he exclaimed. 'Go on, Pip. Tell her your name.' 'Fine then.' The littlest one came up to me and held out his hand. I gave him mine and he pecked in softly. 'My name is Peregrin Took. But most Hobbits just call me Pippin or Pip. Its easier to say, I guess.' 'Indeed,' I replied, holding back a laugh. 'And your name, sir Hobbit?' 'Sir? What on earth are you talking about? O! Never mind; if I don't tell you my name you shall never led us to the food.' He held out his hand too. Pippin was still holding my right hand so I held out my left. He kissed my finger tips and then stood up and said, 'My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck but like Pippin here, I have a nickname or whatever and its Merry. So if you please, would you take us to where the food is?' 'Yes I will now. How nice! I have two Hobbits to escort me to dinner! I'm one lucky Elf!' 'O quite being sarcastic!' Merry said; but he was laughing just the same and Pippin was too; just to think how funny we must have looked. A short Elf was bad enough but being escorted to dinner by two Hobbits only about half my size must have been a site to see. As we approached the hall, a loud peel of bells rang through the air. I sat the Hobbits on either side of me and began answering their questions. 'Who is that? And that, and that one other there, and still another over yonder?' They asked so many questions so fast. I smiled. 'That, 'I said, 'Is the lady Arwen. She is Elrond's daughter, and the last Elf to be born. Over there are her brothers, just returned from the forests of Lorien. They saved their mother , who was tormented by Orcs but she died, all the same,' Here I went silent for a time. I felt Pippin slowly put his small hand on mine. 'It will be alright.' He whispered. Merry looked over at me. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He bowed his head and patted my other hand. 'Come, now. Who is that?' He asked, trying to brighten the atmosphere. I smiled at him. I looked up. 'That is Gloin. He's a dwarf and that over there is his son, Gimli. The other one is Boromir, the son of the steward of Gondor. They have come here for the same purpose as all the others, I suppose.' Merry nodded and bite into his apple. Pippin still eagerly looked up and down the great table. I shook my head. These creatures were so lovable and innocent. How come they were here with all the Elves and dwarfs and humans? Just then Pippin exclaimed, 'Look! Here comes Gandalf and Frodo! Here is our noble cousin, Merry! Make way for Frodo, the Lord of the Ring!' I looked back to see Gandalf quickly approach poor Pippin and grab his ear. Pippin winced. 'Peregrin Took! Keep your confounded mouth shut for a minute will you? O, excuse me, Anodien. I see you have meet my little friends.' 'Indeed I have, Mirthrandir, and I find their company quite pleasant.' 'Oh really?' Gandalf looked back at Pippin and poor Pip covered his ears with his hands and huddled down into the folds of my dress. I couldn't resist ruffling his head. He looked up and wrinkled his nose at me. I wrinkled mine back and stuck out my tongue. I felt Gandalf's eye on me and I turned to find him looking at me like I was a hopeless case. He shook his head and sighed. Then he brought out from behind him another Hobbit with big blue eyes and dark brown hair. 'Anodien, this is Frodo Baggins. Frodo, this is Anodien, daughter of Ithildin.' I slowly looked up at Gandalf. A new voice drew my attention to the new Hobbit I had just meet. 'Hullo, Gandalf forgot Sam. Anodien, this is Samwise Gamgee. Us four Hobbits traveled here all the way from Bree. Well, actually it was Hobbiton but Bree is where we meet Strider and.' 'Now Frodo, don't talk her ear off! Well,' Gandalf said to me, 'He is unusually talkative today. I must go and talk with Elrond. Frodo, I think you should come with me.' 'What 'bout me?' Sam said. 'Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me.' 'Sam, stay with Merry and Pippin. Maybe if you're good,' Gandalf flashed an evil look at Pippin, 'She will take you to look around Rivendell.' He nodded goodbye and then left me with the Hobbits minus Frodo. Well, I thought, I guess I'd better show them around. 'Come on. I'll show you around.' I said. Merry and Pippin jumped up and followed quickly behind me but Sam lingered for a bit and then finally join our merry little group. 


	5. The Fellowship at Rivendell

[pic]  
  
Pippin: We're in it! We're in it! (Jumps up and down with excitement.)  
  
Me: OK…it's not that exciting.  
  
Frodo: I'm not really in it. (Starts to cry. Sam runs over and gives him a hankie. "There, there, Mr. Frodo.)  
  
Me: O! I'm so sorry Frodo! (It's a cry with Frodo moment!) Gosh! This is going to take longer than I thought! K…just read the fic and tell me how you like it!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After we had covered every passageway and hall, I took the Hobbits to my room to rest. Sam was in better spirits now and very talkative. Merry and Pippin climbed up onto my bed and started jumping on it. 'No!' I said and then threw a pillow at them. Merry ducked but Pippin got hit in the face and thrown backwards. He was dazed for a second or two and then rolled out of the way as Merry tried to clubber him with a pillow. Sam sat by the bed laughing until he got hit in the stomach and fell backwards out of the chair. 'That does it!' he exclaimed and he too joined in the fight. I shook my head, grabbed a pillow and threw it straight at Pippin. He again got caught off guard and was smacked in the face. We were yelling and screaming and jumped up and down on my bed. Just as I was about to throw another pillow at Sam, I felt someone watching us. I knew who it was before I turned around and I knew he would say that I was a hopeless case if there ever was one. I turned and smiled at Gandalf. 'Won't you join us, Mirthrandir?' He shook his head and said, 'O, dear. A hopeless case. Why must you urge them to do these foolish things?' 'Because it is fun, Mirthrandir.' 'When will you grow up?' he asked me. 'Never!' I said. 'Of course.' Gandalf sighed. 'Why do I ask a question to which I already know the answer? Well, here, while you are at it, here is Frodo. I have to talk to Elrond in private.' 'Okay. Why?' 'You will know soon enough.' Was the reply. Why did everyone say that to me? Just then a pillow flew at my head but I ducked just in time.  
  
Later that night though, Gandlaf had still not returned so I took the Hobbits to Bilbo's room. Frodo was happy to be with his uncle and Sam was happy when Frodo was happy. Merry and Pippin were tiered, so much in fact that Pippin had already started to fall asleep. Merry went and laid down on the couch next to Bilbo's bed. Frodo curled up in a chair next to Bilbo and Sam sat on the floor next to him. I smiled as I was how happy they all were. I gently kissed the top of Pippin and Merry's heads and whispered good night in their ears. Merry looked up at me and smiled and then yawned and leaned against Pippin, trying to get comfortable. Pippin just smiled in his sleep and then rolled over. I kissed Frodo and Sam goodbye and I wished all of them good night. I went back to my room and closed my eyes and waited for morning.  
  
When morning came, instead of going to Arwen's room like usual, I went straight to Bilbo's room. All of the Hobbits were still asleep but I knew if they didn't hurry, with all the dwarfs and human, there wouldn't be any food left at all. I woke them up and soon we were eating in the hall again. I looked up the table and I saw Arwen sitting by a man and she couldn't keep from smiling when she looked at him. I had seen the man before but didn't know his name.  
  
After breakfast, everyone was ordered out of the hall and the counsel hall. I took the Hobbits up to my room and we sat out on the balcony as Merry smoked his pipe and Sam paced up and down the length of the room. 'Sam,' I said, 'Frodo will come back. He went with Gandalf to do something and trust me, he will come back.' Sam was still nervous and finally he left the room. Pippin hummed to himself and twiddled his thumbs. Merry had his eyes closed and seemed to be asleep. I heard voices under my balcony and as I looked out, I saw the counsel had gathered and I was curious as to why. I got down on my knees and looked down. Elrond came out now and sat at the head of the counsel. Pippin had noticed that I was watching something and he wanted to know what. He got down beside me and soon Merry joined us. Elrond asked Frodo to bring out the Ring. 'What Ring?' I asked Pip. 'The one that belonged to Saruon, I think.' 'Saruon?!?' 'Yeah, I think so…isn't that it Merry?' 'I think so Pip. Why; who is that, Anodien?' 'Its…never mind, their talking again. Pippin, is that what you were talking about Frodo being the Lord of?' 'Yes, I suppose. Why? Is it bad?' 'I don't know' was all I could say. We listened for a time and then Merry said, 'I can't hear a thing! I'm going to go down and get closer.' 'I'm coming with you, Merry. Wait up!' Pippin went running after him. They were gone before I could stop them. I waited to see if I could see them and I wasn't listening to what was going on in the counsel until I heard arguing going on down there. I didn't know what they were arguing about and I was very confused. Gandalf was arguing with Boromir and the Elves were arguing with the dwarfs. Everything was in an up roar and then all of a sudden quiet. Frodo said something but I couldn't make it out. Then he said louder, 'I will take the Ring…though,' he paused and got very quiet. 'Though, I do not know the way.' Gandalf looked at him sadly but said that he would help him. The man I saw Arwen with stepped forward and gave Frodo his sword. Legolas and Gimli also stepped forward. Boromir hesitated and then did so also. Sam burst out of the bushes behind everyone and proclaimed, 'I'm coming too. Mr. Frodo's not goin' anywhere without me.' Merry and Pippin then ran out of their hiding spots and said they were going too. 'The Fellowship of nine,' Elrond mused. Then the counsel ended the meeting.  
  
Back in my room I begged Pippin and Merry to stay. 'There is no way to convince Sam,' I said, 'But you don't know what you're getting yourselves into!' 'Anodien,' Merry replied, 'we have too. We just do. Frodo is our cousin and even if he is a worrywart we must help. Goodbye.' He got on his tiptoes and kissed my cheek. 'Don't worry,' Pippin said, 'We'll be back.' He kissed me too and then left with Merry. The Fellowship would leave in the morning. That was only hours away. I then made the decision; I was going to go to the Shire the day after they had left. Then I would travel to Lothlorien and maybe even further, who knows. All I knew is that, something was calling me and I must answer that call.  
  
Then next day when the Fellowship left Rivendell was sad. I watched my friends head out over the Ford and out of sight. I began to pack my things in my into my small saddlebag, Arwen came into my room and gave me a puzzled look. 'I'm leaving for a while.' I said. She nodded and picked up one of my dresses, folded it and neatly put it into my bag. 'Thank you.' I whispered. She nodded and sat down on my bed. 'Arwen…' 'Hum?' 'Who was that man? I know I've seen him before but I can't remember his name.' Arwen smiled and fingered her dress. 'His name is Dunadan. His human name is Aragorn. He is Ilsildor's heir.' My eyes got big. 'I am in love with him, Anodien. We have been for a long time now.' 'When he comes back, I want to see you two married so I better get an invitation!' 'You will. You will.' 'I have to saddle Earendil now. Goodbye, Arwen.' 'Goodbye, Anodien.'  
  
I ran out to the stables and saddled Earendil and prepared him for the long miles ahead. 


	6. the shire

I rode Earendil out of Rivendell two days after the Fellowship had left. It took us four days to reach Bree because I was in no hurry. Nob was glad to see me and told me that nothing really important had happened since I had last been in Bree. He told me how to get to Hobbiton, which I had heard a lot about from Bilbo, and I hurried on my way. I meet few people going into the Shire and none once I entered. I went on over the Brandywine and I entrusted Earendil to a Hobbit named Maggot who lived by the Bucklebury Ferry. I then made my way up to Hobbiton by the backcountry so to speak and arrived in Hobbiton a few days after leaving Farmer Maggot's house. I was eyed by many Hobbits who didn't trust outsiders and it was hard for me to find a place to stay the night. I slept outside the first few nights, which suited me just fine, until an elderly Hobbit named Rory Brandybuck gave me a place to sleep at night. I meet the "Gaffer" as everyone in Hobbiton called him and was surprised to find out that this was Samwise Gamgee's father. He was a nice Hobbit who was respected and had connections with many of the Hobbits in the Shire. I became quite fond of Sam's youngest sister, Marigold, and learned many things of Hobbits and that sort from her. After spending about a month in the Shire, which really I found quite dull other than its beautiful gardens, adorable inhabitance and countryside, I decided that it was time for me to leave and at least go back to Bree, if not all the way to Rivendell. Marigold cut me a rose from their garden and gave it to me for good luck. I smiled and after kissing her goodbye, left to go get Earendil. He had been properly taken care of and I offered my greatest thanks to the Maggot family. As I left the Shire, I felt a shadow fall over my mind. I felt that I would never see that place quite as it had been that month I had stayed there. I shook my head, trying to get rid of that sad feeling and rode towards Bree. Nothing really had happened in Bree while I was gone and so I traveled on to Rivendell. As I crossed the Ford, I saw that the Gates of Rivendell were shut fast and that startled me. I could never remember a time that the Gates had been locked. As I approached the big, forbidding doors, a guard called out, requesting my name. 'Anodien.' I called up to the Elf, which I could barely make out in the falling dusk. 'State why you wish to enter.' Came the reply. I was shocked. 'I am the daughter of Ithildin, the friend of the Evenstar of her people. I have come home from visiting the Shire. Are you so dull that you don't recognize me, Lindir?' 'Well, you know my name but I must ask the master of this place.' 'Lindir, you fool, if you do not let me in this minute, I shall make you sorry you didn't open it sooner once I'm inside!' I screamed. 'Hold your temper down, for Earendil's sake at least! I'll be back in a minute.' Lindir disappeared and returned a moment later. 'Sorry, Anodien.' He said with a sheepish smile. I glared at him and then went up to my room to change. I put on a pale lavender dress and then I made my way to Arwen's room. I knocked softly at her door and when she opened it and saw me, she hugged me, said she'd missed me and to never leave her like that again. I smiled. 'Wanna hear about the Shire?' 'Yes,' she replied. We talked for about an hour and then I asked her why the Gates had been bared. She fidgeted with her dress and then looked up at me. 'Can't you feel it?' I nodded. 'Yes, I have felt it for a long time now.' 'Then you already know why.' Arwen said. 'But, but. how can it be true? I thought the Darkness was defeated. They were, weren't they? But wait. How could the Black Riders be back if the evil Lord was defeated?' Arwen looked at me and sighed. 'Anodien, why must you always ask a question, figure it out and leave me with nothing to tell?' 'But I still don't understand it all.' I replied, still halfway confused. 'Never mind, Anodien, just forget it! Here, come help me pack.' I looked at her thinking where in the world is she going in this hour? She glanced up at me from where she crouched. 'Come, you will know later. Help me now. You can go too, if you like.' 'But I don't even know where we're going!' 'Guess.' 'No!' 'Yes.' 'NO!' 'Fine, we're going to see my grandmother but it will take a few months to get ready. Since it's already January, we leave around February or March. My father's coming too and my brothers and few others.' 'Why are we leaving?' I asked. I was still confused with the whole thing. 'Andoien, I don't know why; I don't ask why. I simply go.' I nodded although I still didn't get it. I think Pippin really got to me. I started to fold one of Arwen's many beautiful dresses. This one was made of the softest silk in Middle Earth and an icy pale colour of yellow and shimmered constantly. I rubbed the material against my cheek and then slowly put it into Arwen's bag. Around high moon, I left Arwen's room and returned to my own. I lied down on my bed. As I did so, my mother's necklace brushed my skin. I took it off and looked at it. 'You never really knew your real mother.' I leapt to my feet, surprised to hear Elrond's voice coming from my balcony. He smiled. 'Do not be afraid. I'm sorry I frightened you.' He drew up a chair and sat down. I was still standing and I was nervous. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.' 'Tell me what, Elrond?' He gazed at me. 'That I didn't tell you about your real mother sooner.' 'What do you mean my real mother?' I said in shock. Was he saying that the mother I had always known wasn't my birth mother? 'That the mother you knew wasn't really your mother. Your real mother was, well, how can I put this. She wasn't.well, she was not an Elf.' I gawked at him in disbelief. My mother wasn't an Elf? How could that be? 'Your father fell in love with a human, just like my daughter has, hum, just like it was with my own parents. Her name was Elentari (which in Elvish means Star- queen though she had no connections with Elves at her birth) She was beautiful, no doubt, but by the time you were only about fifty years old, she became ill, and then she died. Well, you may remember her yet. She was shorter than your father and had golden hair. All you inherited from her were those things. You and your father could have chosen a mortal life, but he chose for you to be immoral and live forever with him even if that meant that he would lose your mother.' 'So that is why I am so much shorter than all the others.' I whispered. 'Yes.' Elrond said. I looked up at him. 'Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why? Who was the other mother I knew?' I cried in bitterness. Elrond rose from his chair and put his hand on my shoulder as I cried 'Anodien, stop! You are still an Elf and you could die from sorrow! Look at me, child.' I looked at him, no longer bitter, just sort of dazed. 'Cheer up and be glad you knew your father. The other mother, as you called her, was Earelen. You are peredhil. (Which in Elvish means Half-elven)' I nodded. I had begun to calm myself and I breathed more easily now. 'I am sorry to have kept it from you so long and I regret having to tell you now. Good night, Anodien.' Were Elrond's last words to me that night. After he had left the room, I sank down on my bed, but I didn't weep. I fingered the locket and I tried to picture what my mother looked like. Elrond had said I was like her, that I had her hair and her height. I had heard many things about peredhil but I hadn't thought they were real; but Elrond was one, and so was I. I tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out things that I didn't know. Elentari, my mother, Earelen, my other mother. Ithildin, my father. Why hadn't he told me? I was worn out from that day so I just drew my knees to my breast, encircled my arms around them, closed my eyes to rest and rocked back and forth and I felt a peace come over me and I understood. I had loved and trusted my father and . Earelen. She had been my second mother, and had loved me like her own. No, I do not blame them for not having told me sooner. It is better this way, that I was told when I was old enough to understand. I sighed to myself and said, 'Well, I suppose I should start to pack. But I will wait till dawn.' I then went out onto my balcony and stayed there the rest of the night. 


	7. about a mother

I don't own LotR.er, I know that I never said that before.I didn't own it then and I still don't own anything.  
  
This is gonna be a flashback chpt for Elbereth, Queen of the St. about Anodien's mothers. Read on and please review!!  
  
~*~ flashback ~*~  
  
"Anodien, hurry, you'll be later for your morning lessons. Plus, you have to see to Arwen before you go!" "Yes, mother." I stumbled out of my bed and quickly with my mother's help got dressed. I wore a plain blue dress that flowed down around my ankles. My feet were bare against the cold stone floor. Sitting down on my parent's bed, my mother took up her comb and ran it through my long golden hair. She turned me around and smiled at me. My mother's beautiful gray eyes stared down at me. She playfully slapped me on the bottom and said, "Now go. I'll see you at dinner." "Yes mother," was my simple reply. I ran down the hall and around the corner. I entered the second door on the right and looked shyly upon the younger maiden. She stood in the middle of the room, still in her night clothing. "m' lady. I am Anodien, daughter of Ithilin. I have been asked to assist you," I whispered. Arwen looked up. Her blue eyes looked dimly into mine. I smiled nervously and then Arwen finally spoke. "My dresses are in the wardrobe. I'd like to wear the pink one, if you don't mind." "Of course, m' lady!" I scrambled over to the standing closet and found the rose coloured dress. I helped Arwen dress and pull up her hair. "Will that be all, m' lady?" "For now it will, thank you though, um.Anodien, wasn't it?" I smiled at her and then slipped out of the door. I ran down the hall and caught up to Lindir, son of Lumsden. Lindir and I hurried into the small study of Elrond. An old man sat in a chair by the balcony and looked up as we entered the room. "Good morning, Mirthandir," Lindir and I said. "And good morning to you too," Mirthandir smiled over at us. This was a rare occasion, when he taught Lindir and me. He had been teaching Lindir for 20 years and I had started learning under him some five years ago. I didn't really like studying the common tongue, I found it vial and coarse. But he made us study it anyway. So we began our day with reading from some of the ancient scrolls.  
  
My mother was walking along the path of the waterfalls when I came running up to her. She smiled and patted me on my golden head. "How was the lesson today?" she asked quietly. "Wonderful," I replied. "We got to study some of the maps of the eastern cities of Gondor and Rohan." My mother feel silent at the mention of the eastern cities, but I didn't notice it at the time. I keep talking about the many things Mirthandir had made me study that morning.  
  
About two hundred years later.(still flashback)  
  
"Anodien!" "I'm coming Father!" I ran down the stairs and looked up into the stern face of my father. He sighed and glanced passed me up the stairs. My mother stood at the head of the stairway looking down at us. I ran back up the stairs and hugged her. She smoothed my hair and then cupping my chin, looked deep into my eyes. "Be good child," she cooed. "Do behave for your father, while you are in Lothlorien. May your journey be safe." Then, kissing me lightly on the head, she slipped a small silver box into my hands. Then, pushing me softly to the side, my parents embraced. Only now do I remember the words that they spoke.  
  
"Ithilin." "Hush, it is not the time or place for this. You know that I love you and that Anodien loves you. We will come back to you." "And then I will be waiting." "The Dark Lord must be held at bay, Elwing, you know that!" "Yes.but can't you wait a little longer to go? And why must Anodien go too? Why can't she stay here, with me?" "She wants to go with me and see the Lady of the Wood. You know that all well and good too, Elwing.don't worry, my love. You do that already far too much." "But I've hardly gotten to know her." "She doesn't need to know about.it, not yet, not yet. Leave it to time. Oh, Elwing, do not despair, take heart in the goodness of the Light. On day, we too will leave and join the Valar." "I know.farewell, then. I bid you both a safe journey." "Farewell, my love. We will meet again."  
  
I had gone over to a figure standing in the shadows. "Well, I guess I won't see you in a long time then." "Yeah, well, we'll see each other soon enough, and by that time, you'll have forgotten all about me." "I doubt that Anodien." "Whatever Lindir. So, where are your parents?" "They are preparing to go over the Sea.with my.sister.gone.well, I'm going to stay with Master Elrond. My parents arranged everything." "Well, I'm glad that you're staying. But, I guess that I should go now. Namarrie, mellon." I stood on my tiptoes and I hugged and then shyly kissed Lindir good-bye. Lindir blushed and waved good-bye and was then gone.  
  
My father had already mounted Earendil and was waiting for me to climb on in front of him. I hugged my mother one last time and then ran down to meet up with my father. He gathered me up and placed me in front of him. My mother waved sadly from the stairway.  
  
That night, I opened the silver box that my mother had given me. I undid the clasp and slide the lid open. Inside, resting on a pillow of red silk, was a small, teardrop shaped locket. It was scarred and a little rusty but I treasured it.  
  
~*~ end of flashback~*~  
  
review, review, review!! Please! Thanx! I hope that that kinda explained a little of the relationship of Anodien and her second mother. Confusing, yeah, I know. Anyways. I'll post more later if I get more reviews!! So review!! (hehe, I have 9 more chpts that I've already written, I just need reviews to post them!) sorry, I kinda over did the review thing. 


	8. battle on the mountain

Merry: This is getting kinda old. Go to a part with Hobbits in it! Sam: But she's talkin' about the Elves! Everyone: Sam! (Merry shots Sam with a rubber band.) Sam: Ow! (Rubs his arm and glares at Merry who makes a face at him) Me: Okay, ok! I'll try to make it more interesting, golly! Pippin: Was that an insult when you said that I had gotten to the Elf person? (Everyone stares at Pippin) Merry: Yes, you dumb-bell! (Smacks Pippin on the side of the head. Pippin runs behind me and pecks in between my legs at Merry and sticks his tongue out.) Me: Stop it people! . Uh, I mean, Hobbits. Will everyone just shut-up and read the rest of the story, even if it is boring. (I glare at Merry) Merry: What? It needs Hobbits. Frodo: I don't know why she's so mad.I didn't do anything! Me: I can't take this any longer! Just read the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next few weeks went by quickly with all the packing everyone had to do.though I hardly had any compared to Arwen. I packed my best two dresses, my riding dress, and my hunting dress. I had secretly sowed my own hunting stocking, overskirt, shirt and cloak. I didn't want to be held up by the folds of my dress when I was trying to run so I made some clothes that only the he- Elves usually wear. I rode Earendil often to get him used to the long days that we would be traveling. Arwen often sat in her room folding and refolding her clothes. She was nervous but I wasn't sure why. O well, she didn't really want to talk about it so I dropped the issue. I was nervous but I tried not to show it. The last week slowly faded into February; now a frozen memory in times long gone by. We left Rivendell and journeyed slowly across the lands of Middle Earth, drawing nearer with each step to the east. The first few nights were very uneventful and dull. Time seemed to drag on and I was becoming impatient. The time as passing though, even if it did seem to drag and once, we reached a spot where I found ashes from a fire and that of a pipe. The pipe ash still had a faint smell to it and it smelled like the kind Merry and Sam used to smoke while they were staying in Rivendell. I suddenly realized how much I missed them and I longed to see them again. We didn't know whether to go across the mountains, around them or under them. The dwarves, we knew wouldn't be happy to see a group of Elves walk right through their city uninvited but we didn't want to go too close to Isenard. In the end, we decided to go over the mountain. The horses would slow us down, true but at least it wouldn't be a dwarf or an orc. I put my cloak on as we drew nearer the top of the snow-covered mountaintops. Elrond glanced at me for a second and then turned away. I walked lightly on top of the snow as did the others but the horses had to make a path through the snow. I held on to Earendil's halter and I guided him through the snow. I longed for the warmth of my fire and a night clear from the blowing, howling winds that were merciful less and kept the horses restless at high moon. It was almost March and we should have been in Lorien by now, if not in Lothlorien. Then one night, all of hell broke lose. We were coming down the mountainside, thankful we had made it and that the horses were fine, when a great army of Orcs came upon us in the falling dusk. I was just settling down to rest and I was in desperate need of a bath. Arwen stood up and stiffened and we all looked at her in confusion. 'A shadow draws near to this very place,' She whispered over her shoulder. I looked at Elrond and he nodded. 'We cannot avoid this. We must face it.' I closed my eyes and fingered the hilt of my sword. No, I decided. I am better with the bow.but were was my knife, just in case? I looked through my bag and finally pulled it out. It caught the final drops of sunlight as the sun was sinking in the west. It had been a knife used in the great battle that the alliance of Elves and men had destroyed Saruon. I would use it now to defend my people. I felt the earth beneath me rumble and I got to my feet to see a large army of orcs, goblins, and even a few cave trolls. I had never in my life seen anything so hideously ugly before in my life.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and I stood our ground with Arwen and Lindir behind us. Elladan was the first one to send an arrow flying at an orc. The next thirty seconds sounded of a whizzing and the shrikes of the orcs that were struck with an Elven arrow. Then in a rush, the creatures swarmed towards us. I had used half my arrows in the first two minutes of this battle. Sweat dripped off my face and my dress was stained with mud and the reddish-black blood of the many slain orcs and goblins. Elrohir and I made for the right side of the mob while Elrond and Elladan took the left and Arwen and Lindir took them head-on. We worked our way inward and I had to pick up some fallen arrows because I had used all mine. Almost all of our arrows were gone now and I chose not to waste my last ones and I pulled out my knife. I searched the ground for my sword and finally found it near the center of that crazy mob. I took many of these creatures down and when there were only a few left, I finally found a chance to catch my breath. The last ocrs were quickly subdued. I sat down heavily on the ground and I put my head between my knees. A few tears escaped the corners of my eyes and slid down my dirt-covered face. When I looked up, the others had gathered and were washing their hands and faces in a small stream a few meters away. I walked over and sat down by Elrohir and wash the dirt and blood off my hands, face and sword. Afterwards, we went throughout the rubble and found a few arrows that were still good and washed them too. Then we set off for the forests of Lorien. We got to the beautiful forests an hour or so after the weary fight. We settled on the grass and rested our minds and hearts. I had now been in my first battle and I never wished to be in another. Arwen was disturbed by the fighting and remained silent the rest of the way through the forests. I put my hand on her shoulder and she glanced at me and sighed a deep sigh that meant she had a burden on her heart. When we reached Lothlorien, I ran through the great trees in search of Elithraniel. I found her and I stayed with her the rest of the night until dawn. She helped me mend my torn hunting dress. Even though I had washed it, its stains wouldn't come off. This was my reminder that I had been in battle and hated it; hated killing and I never wanted to again. 


	9. vision of the mirror

We stayed in Lothlorien for a few more weeks. Our time there was pleasant, other than the constant fear that I felt deep in my heart. Something had happened to someone that my heart told me that I loved, yet, I could think of no one who was not with me that I loved who could get hurt. I told these thoughts to Elithraniel but we couldn't come up with an explanation. Finally, I took it to Galadriel. I found her sitting besides Arwen by the mirror and when I drew near, she stood to greet me.  
  
'Anodien,' she said, 'Why did you come?'  
  
I bowed my head and whispered, 'M' Lady, I have had a burden on my heart for a long time and I do not know what it means. Could you tell me?'  
  
Her eyes laughed at me. 'Why did it take you this long to come and see me about your fears? Yes, you aren't certain of who it is that concerns you so. Did you ever think that it could be more than one person?' I shook my head "no". I looked past Galadriel. 'Arwen is feeling the same things too.' Galadriel said, answering my question before I had asked it.  
  
'What is it, then, Grandmother?' Arwen inquired of her. Galadriel closed her eyes and then she walked over to where a pitcher of water sat and poured it into the mirror.  
  
'Will you come and look, Arwen?' Arwen looked up at her grandmother and then slowly nodded her head "yes". She gazed into the water and then glanced up at Galadriel. They stared at each other for a second and then Arwen shivered and looked back into the mirror. It burst into colour and danced upon her face. She stared into it for two minutes and then, she began to whimper and suddenly backed away from the mirror.  
  
'What did.'  
  
"Not now, Anodien," a voice inside my head said. "Will you now look also into the mirror?"  
  
'Yes,' I said and stepped up to the mirror. At first nothing showed but slowly the waters began to move and a picture came into view. It was Rivendell at sunrise and then friends began to flash across the surface. Lindir, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Elrond; my father and mother.well, second mother but still.then the scenes changed. It was Lothlorien now, and Elithraniel was walking in the woods, and then the scene went somewhere to a strange forest, Mirkwood, I think, and I saw Legolas riding through the woods, the sun shining on his head. I smiled. Legolas, my friend. I wonder where he could be at this moment. The waters shifted and the view changed to the Shire/Bree. I saw Marigold and Nob laughing, their faces' glowing with laughter and fun. A halo of smoke curled around Nob's curly head and Mairgold's eyes sparkled, full of life. I saw Merry and Pippin running through a field and then tumble down a hill, laughing. Frodo and Sam walked along a road, talking. Bilbo was curled up with his book, smoking his pipe. The picture changed back to Rivendell, and I saw the Fellowship leaving. The Gates behind them locked and stood tall against the shadows. They went up into the mountains like we had and the Hobbits looked so cold and afraid. They turned from their path and went through the Mines of Moria. I shivered. Moria. I feared that name almost as much as I feared the name of the Dark Lord's land. Darkness and fire mixed in the endless night there and they ran from it. Gandalf turned and fought it but then he disappeared into the shadows. I cried out.  
  
Galadriel said, 'Do you wish to look no more?' I looked up at her, wanting to say yes, but I whispered, 'No, I wish to still see.'  
  
I looked and the picture became clear again. They went to Lothlorien and they were safe for a time. Then they left the safe wing of the Lady of the Wood and journeyed into the wilderness, not knowing what was going to happen. An evil was drawing near and I could see something dark moving in the shadows. Pippin and Merry were taken away, but where, it didn't tell me. Frodo and Sam had gone over the river into a dangerous land. Aragron was leading Legolas and Gimli somewhere. There was not much more to see. I didn't know where Boromir or Gandalf were and that scared me. I felt that something was hurting the Hobbits, especially Frodo. Merry was forgotten and Pippin was alone. Sam didn't trust the figure in front of Frodo and himself, a small dirty looking creature. Legolas and Gimli were getting along; that was about the only good thing. Then I saw Elrohir, and he was fighting something along with an alliance and his brother. I finally turned from the mirror and hid my face in my hands; I did not want Galadriel to see me cry.  
  
'Does it pain you so that you hide your face from me?' she asked.  
  
'Yes.' I replied. 'It scares me for I don't want any of them to be harmed.'  
  
'Yes, I know.' She said, nodding her head. She paused for only a second before speaking again. 'Arwen is traveling to the White City soon and will need an escort to take her there. Celeborn, her father, the company in which brought her here and myself are taking her there. She wants you to come too.' I stood there, chewing my lip. Should I go? I looked at Arwen.  
  
'I will come. Maybe I will get to see the Hobbits again.' I went back up to Elithraniel's room and lied down on the bed.  
  
'How did it go?' She asked me.  
  
'Fine,' I said. 'Just fine. I have to go with Arwen to Gondor. She will leave soon, though I'm not sure of the day.' I rolled over and look up at Elithraniel. 'I'm glad I got to see you again. I will miss you.'  
  
'I will miss you too. Just come back, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' I smiled. Maybe I would get to see my Hobbits soon after all. 


	10. Mushrooms, surfing and traveling

Frodo: I will admit that you follow pretty close to Tolkien. (Flips through Lord of the Rings) Pippin: Have you been reading that the entire time?! Frodo: Well.almost the entire time. I stopped long enough to eat some mushrooms. Pippin: Mushrooms? Where? Where? (Runs around the room looking for mushrooms) Merry: Piiippin. (Holds up a mushroom and Pippin tries to grab it from his cousin who climbs up on a chair and holds it just out of Pippin's reach) Pippin: Merry!! You big, mean.mean.. big. O! Merry! Just give it to me, will you? Sam: Pippin, I have some mushrooms over here. (Pippin runs over, hugs Sam and starts to eat a mushroom.) Me: Well, what do you think of my fic? Frodo: I like it. I've read better ones but its fine. Me: O! I love you Frodo! I just want to put you in a box and take you everywhere with me forever!!(Ok, ok. I know that is really lame but you just have to love Frodo. He's irresistible with those purdy blue eyes!) Frodo: o.O Sam: It had Elves in it. Me: . do you always say that? Sam: (talking to himself) Do I always say that? But it does have Elves in it and I do like Elves.(looks up to see us all staring at him) What?! Pippin: You're talking to yourself again, Sam. Sam: Do I talk to myself? (To himself) do I really? I don't think.(realizes what he is doing and blushes) Merry: I like it. It needs something else though.something. I'll think of it in a minute. (Totally spaces out) Pippin: I like it! I like it! Me: O! Pippin, I just love Merry and your accents!!(Hugs Pippin until he can't breathe) Pippin: Aaaaahhhh!! I.. *gasp*.can't.breathe. Me: Sorry, Pippin. One thing though. Pippin: What? Me: Do you know Elijah or Billy's phone number? Pippin: Elijah? Billy who? (To himself) what's a phone number? Me: Elijah Wood and Billy Boyd. One is the adorable Scottish actor who plays y-o, never mind! Merry: It needs surfing! Everyone: . Merry: What? Sam and Pippin: What's surfing? Merry: .You know, I don't know. It just came to me. It sounds like fun, though. - Ok, are you getting bored yet? But.if any of you out there knows Billy Boyd, Elijah Wood, or Orlando Bloom's phone number, could you pass it on to me? I already have Dominic Monaghan's. ^__^ Thanks! - ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ The next day, we set out from Lothlorien and started on the journey to the White City of Gondor. I rode beside Arwen, who was humming.  
  
'What are you humming?' I asked. She glanced at me as if awaken suddenly from a dream.  
  
'Aniron,'(which is 'I desire' in Elvish) She answered.  
  
'Will you sing it?' I inquired. She slowly shook her head.  
  
'I'd rather not, if that's ok.' I shrugged and road up along side of one of Arwen's brothers, Elrohir. He glanced at me and smiled briefly. 'How is she?' He said, asking about Arwen.  
  
'I don't know. She won't really talk to me.' I answered. He nodded. We rode on in silence for a few minutes then I started to hum the song I had heard Gandalf singing when he had left Rivendell once. The Road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began. 'Now far ahead the Road has gone, and I must follow, if I can.' Elrohir's voice suddenly trailed off when he noticed I wasn't humming any more. I looked at him.  
  
'You know that song?' Elrohir blushed and nodded his head. I started to softly sing it again. The Road goes ever on and on Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the Road had gone Elrohir's voice joined mine and together we sang Gandalf's song. And I must follow, if I can Pursuing it with eager feet, Until it joins some larger way Where many paths and errands meet. And wither then? I cannot say. Our voices ended and we were silent again. 'It's kind of like right now.' I said. Elrohir looked at me with a questioning eye. 'You know.this quest we're on right now. We haven't been through something like this in over 3,000 years. We are traveling into the perils of an unknown and dangerous land. We are following a Road and we don't really know where it will take us, but we still follow.'  
  
He nodded and then turned his gaze on me. He raised an eyebrow and said, 'My sister told me that you were like a little child, not knowing when to stop and not understanding things. You seem to understand what we are going through better than any of us.'  
  
I laughed. 'O, gosh. You don't know the real me. Trust me, I'll all Arwen says I am and I act like a child more that you could imagine. But its fun and I can't help it. I guess that's why I like the Hobbits so much. They are so child-like and they're just so innocent.'  
  
Elrohir nodded. 'Yea, I guess I do know what you mean. I like to be carefree at times, its just, with all that is happening, it's hard to be happy all the time.' I shook my head. 'I'm not always this happy you know. I have a bad temper that you just haven't seen yet.' I laughed. 'You don't want to see it, trust me. I can get very grumpy sometimes.'  
  
'But you're not right now, and I think I might be able to handle your temper.' Elrohir said.  
  
'O, really?' I questioned.  
  
Elrohir raised an eyebrow at me and nodded. 'Possibly,' he said. He turned back and said to his father, I am going to go on ahead and scout out an area to rest.' Elrond nodded his agreement and he raced off down the trails. We didn't see him until late that night, when we finally did reach the spot where it was safe to spend the night. As I lay down to sleep beside Arwen, I thought. Not of anything important, really. Just about Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Frodo. I didn't know how they truly were and I wanted them to be safe. They had to be, and if they weren't I'd wish them to be. 


	11. Talking with Arwen

The morning came quickly for me and I awoke with a start. Earendil grazed beside where I lay and I sighed and laid back down. I sighed again and looked at my companion. Arwen had slept beside me and was still resting. That was good because the elven maiden hadn't had enough rest the last few days on our journey. She had been troubled by such things that she had isolated herself from the group; even her father. I felt sorry for her but since Arwen wouldn't talk to me, I didn't feel like I could help her at all. I hated that feeling, the feeling that you can't do anything, and that whatever you're doing isn't helping.  
  
I slowly sat up, knowing that I was well rested and couldn't lie down any longer. I got up and began to rub Earendil down. He whinnied softly and nuzzled my shoulder with his velvety nose. I smiled at him and patted his neck. A soft shadow fell upon Earendil's strong shoulders. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out who it was. Sometimes, I was able to for see things, just a little, though nothing like Elrond. But this time, I couldn't make out who it was. I tilted my head slightly to the right and caught a glimpse of silvery green. I grinned and turned to greet Elrohir. But it wasn't him. It was his identical twin brother, Elladan. I almost jumped out of my skin.  
  
'Oh,' I said. 'I thought you were Elrohir.' Elladan nodded and looked the other direction.  
  
'Well,' he said. 'I just wanted to ask you how my sister faired.do you think that she's going to be ok? I know that my father wishes her to go with him to Valinor.but she seems absolutely set on staying here, with Aragorn."  
  
"I don't know how she fairs..she won't really talk to me much, if any."  
  
Elladan nodded. "I know. She won't talk to me either." He turned and left. I sat there, patting Earendil, wondering if Arwen really was all right or not.  
  
Later....  
  
Arwen was up now and was packing her bag. I went to help her. I was loading my saddlebag on Earendil when Galadriel look towards us with a worried expression on her face. A few minutes later, an Elf rode into site and pulled Elrond and his sons over to the side to talk with them. Arwen and I looked curiously on to the conversation, not knowing what they were talking about. Galadriel listened from where she was and kept looking at Arwen. She then came towards us.  
  
'Arwen, Aragron needs help and your brothers are leaving to go into the North with his kinsmen.' I stared blankly at Galadriel. Who was Aragron? Then I remembered. Arwen's face had gone white and she looked truly terrified.  
  
'Is he in battle?' she whispered  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
'They have to go now?'  
  
'Yes, I'm afraid so. Arwen, you must be strong!" Arwen nodded, then turned and ran into the trees. I looked at Galadriel. "She needs someone right now, Anodien. Go and talk with her."  
  
"Yes m'lady." I ran in the direction that Arwen had gone, but found no sign of her anywhere. I came to the edge of the river and I stopped. I sat there for a while, with my knees draw to my chest and I rocked. I always did this when my heart was troubled, because it seemed to ease the pain.  
  
After the sun sank behind the treetops, when the last bit of light is still shining pink and orange, I felt a presents drawing near. I turned slightly and saw Arwen approaching me. I didn't look at her when she sat down beside me. We sat in an awkward silence for a time.  
  
'I haven't really talked to anyone very much about how I'm feeling. I miss Aragorn very much and I fear for him. Now both of my brothers are gone and I feel all alone.' Arewn said.  
  
I stared at her. She felt all alone? She wouldn't even talk to anyone! Her father and I had tried to talk to her but she never answered us. She fears for Aragron? I can understand that, but how could she find the courage to say that to my face? Didn't she know everything I had had to go through? I knew I was being self centered but we had all tried to help her, yet she hadn't accepted it.  
  
She went on. 'I feared for my father when he went off to fight in the battle about two thousand years ago and you may not know but this was the great battle between Sauron and the alliance of men and Elves.' I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
'Arwen, I know! I was alive when it happened!'  
  
Arwen looked up, startled. 'Well, of course you where alive, I was just stating all I had heard about it and.'  
  
'You don't remember it and you're trying to tell me about it from what you heard about it? I'm sorry for being rude and self centered, Arwen, but I was in Rivendell at the time when your father and grandfather gathered together the elvish men who were willing to fight. My father was one of them and he took me with him to Lorien to set off from that point. I was there the day he left and I remember what he said to me the day he left. I was there and I remember. No one told me what they had heard about it. I saw my father ride away with the rest of the elven part of the alliance and I was there, waiting for him to come back to me!' I bowed my head, realizing that I had just yelled at one of the most honored, wise and beautiful elven princesses. 'I humbly ask your pardon, Arwen. I did not mean to be so bold as to try to prove you wrong. It was very wrong of me to yell at you.I hope that you will accept my apology.'  
  
I glanced at the maiden and she stared at me and then said, 'No wrong has been done by you for I know that you were there and know more upon this matter than I do. Even so, I accept your apology. But pray, if you will, continue with your story, um.I mean, what did your father say?'  
  
I was surprised that she actually wanted to hear what had happened to me. I cocked my head and continued slowly.  
  
'He said, "Do not worry about me, daughter. I'll come back, Anodien. I promise you. I will come back for you, my morning star."' I breathed deeply and felt a tear fall across my face.  
  
'What happened next?' Arwen asked me.  
  
' He didn't come. A lot of the other he-Elves returned but my father was missing. I searched every unit that came in for any word from him. Finally the last unit came in. It was my last hope. I looked at the faces of each man but not one of them was my father's. I asked someone if he had known my father. He said, "Why would it matter to you?" I replied, "Because I am his daughter and I have a right to know!" He looked sadly at me and finally told me, "I'm sorry, he told me to tell you that he was sorry he hadn't kept his promise and would meet you went you came across the sea."' 


	12. Thinkingbut mostly the hobbits talking

Merry: what's the deal with everyone crying and yelling and...all? Pippin: yeah, I'm kinda confused here. Merry:*looks at Pippin* you're always confused, Pip! Pippin:*starts to laugh hysterically* Sam:*rolls his eyes and looks at Frodo* Not again. Frodo: ummmm.. Pippin, you did remember to take your medicine this morning, didn't you?*glances at me* He has adhd and sometimes has a hard time concentrating on things, you know. (Hey, I love Pippin, ok, so don't think I'm being mean, please! It's just fun to pick on him sometimes b/c he forgets stuff.ya know.) Me: um, okay.why don't you guys just come over here and watch TV for a while? There are some really neat cartoons on! Like Dragon Ball Z, and. Pippin and Sam: What are cartoons? What's TV? What's Dragon Ba- Me: o, ah, never mind. You all can go to the kitchen and eat-*everyone runs into the kitchen* but not eat it all. o, crapit. While I go and make sure that they don't eat all of my mum's food, you can just read the fic.and remember to review and tell me how you liked it!*runs into the kitchen* Pippin! Merry! Be careful-*crash* Merry: woops, hee.OW! Hey! Samwise, that's MY apple!*crash*. Okay, this is sssssssssssooooo short and it's mainly about the hobbits at my house, so..  
  
I rested my back against a tree trunk and took in a deep breath. Arwen's shallow, even breathing beside me told me that she was resting. I had just finished telling her all about what happened back in Lorien about 2,000 years ago. We had talked for hours after that, long into the night, about lots of things and everything had kinda work its self out. Now Arwen and I knew each other better and were friends again. But something was missing. All may have seemed perfect at that moment, Arwen and I having had made up and now where not only good friends, childhood playmates forced to play together, but real friends, understanding each other now. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was the dark right before the dawn. I walked in the deeming starlight toward the northern banks. I heard the slapping of the waves on the wet banks. We would be leaving soon, into more dangerous lands. I was scared. I didn't want to leave the beautiful shores behind..but it wasn't my choice.  
  
Me: Well, I think that I hid the food well enough.for right now at least. Pippin:*walks in sniffing* Me: What's wrong Pippin?*I pick him up and set him on my lap (hehehe.don't you just want to do that sometimes??Randomness.)* Pippin:*sniffs again* they wouldn't let me*sniff* in the kitchen.they locked me out! Me: What?! Oh, no!*sighs*agh! I can't take this! You guys are adorable but sometimes.*takes bobby pin out of hair and walks to the kitchen door* Frodo, let me in, okay? Frodo: SamandMerryaretyingmeupandthey- muf! Me: Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samwise Gamgee!! Open the door, NOW! Sam: okay.OW! Merry! Merry: I'm hungry and I don't want Pip takin' all the food.hey! Where is all of the food? It's gone! Me: Don't make me pick the lock!*starts to work the bobby pin on the lock* Merry: The apples! The food! Where'd it all go?? Me: I'm coming in Merry!*door suddenly opens and I fall on the floor in front of Merry, Sam and a tied up Frodo who is gagged* O! my poor Frodo!*unties and ungags Frodo* Merry: I'm sorry*looks up with irresistible eyes* Me: O! Merry, don't.please.o poo! Who came resist you! gr! I hate myself sometimes. Come on, you guys, if you will go to sleep in that closet so my mum doesn't have to worry about you, I'll give you some cookies and milk.and maybe a bedtime story too!! ( Pippin: Yippee!*runs to the closet and opens the door* Bedtime stories and cookies! Merry:*grabs a blanket* yum, cookies! Me: Okay, here are some pillows and blankets. I'll go get the cookies and milk. Sam: Here, Mr. Frodo, come lay down here. Sorry I helped tie you up.*hands Frodo a pillow* Very sorry, very sorry, sir. Frodo: It's ok Sam.*snuggles down next to Sam and yawns* I'm sleepy! Pippin: O! Cookies! Yummy. Me: ok guys, here it is. Now, um, let me sit in the middle, between Samwise and Pippin now. There we go! Here's Merry and Pippin's cookies and milk.and Sam and Frodo's cookies and milk.*passes everything out* Everyone: Thanks!*starts to eat and drink* Pippin: A bedtime story now?*snuggles down in between me and Merry* Me: Ok, (isn't this so cute!! I wish this were true! That would be so awesome!) Which story should I read? Samwise: Whatever Mr. Frodo wants to hear. Frodo: um?*yawns* I don't care, Sam. Merry: Enimenimineo! I don't know.is there a surfing one?*gets Pippin confused.again* Pippin:*yawn* How about this one? It says "Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones" um, no, sounds too violent for a bedtime story. Um, this one! It's "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh"! Merry: No, you dwit! This one, "The Hobbit" Pippin: O! One about us! Ok, sure! Me: ok, listen. "The Hobbit" by J.R.R.Tolkien*ahem* "There was a Hobbit who lived in a hole." 


	13. separation

As the sun rose over the treetops, I walked back to where Arwen and I had slept. As I drew near, I saw Lindir sitting by Arwen's side. She was now awake and talking to him. I smiled. She was finally talking to everyone. She had finally accepted our help.  
  
Lindir, Arwen and I walked back to camp together and when we got there, everyone was ready to go. We mounted our horses and then we set off towards the White City of Gondor.  
  
(Later)  
  
"I'm tired," I said as we finally stopped. We had rode for about 7 hours straight and my legs were killing me from only stopping once to water the horses for a minute.  
  
"So am I," sighed Arwen. She walked over to a dry spot under a nearby tree and laid out her blanket. "It feels good to lie down." She sighed again. "Do you think that they are alright?" Arwen asked me as I sat down besides her.  
  
"Well, we can hope," I replied. "We can pray that they will be strong and come back to us." Arwen and Lindir nodded.  
  
"You know," Lindir said. "With all this riding that we are doing, we'll probably be there before the war even is ended."  
  
I groaned. "Lindir! Don't remind us of riding!" I gently rubbed my lower back.  
  
"Yes," Arwen said. "Not know, at least!"  
  
"O, you're a bunch of girls." Lindir said. He leaned back against the tree and drew in a deep breathe of air. "Yes, You're going to be complaining horribly tomorrow! Poor me. I shall have to suffer such sounds as those of two maidens. I dread tomorrow."  
  
Arwen and I looked at each other. Then we looked at Lindir, who had a look on his face like he had just beaten us in some big race, or something. I shook my head and smiled back.  
  
"Lindir, you are the meanest escort on this entire journey! What will we do with such an escort, Arwen? You are a high maiden, you decide, m' lady," I smirked.  
  
Arwen glanced at me and then caught on. "Yes," She said. "He is the meanest one. And they are escorting me to the White City." We looked at Lindir who wasn't very concerned, at least, not yet.  
  
"O, yeah, and what are you two going to do about me? See? You are already complaining!" Lindir answered.  
  
"Well," I began, only to be cut off by the thundering of hoof beats. Elrond and Celeborn came riding up, their horses panting for breath.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond said. "My child, we must go back, now!"  
  
Arwen looked stricken beside me, her face gone a deadly pale. "Why must we?" she whispered. Galadriel moved softly to her side and placed her hand on Arwen's head.  
  
"Be still, everyone," the Lady said. Lindir and I sat breathlessly listening to the sounds around us. Elrond and Celeborn quietly got Arwen up and put her things back onto her horse. A cold breeze blew by all of a sudden. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. A dark shadow past above us. Everyone was trembling except for Galadriel.  
  
"Hide, now, all of you," Galadriel's voice sounded in our heads and we quietly but quickly hide in the underbrush nearby. The shadow seemed to hesitate a moment and the dive down towards the ground. A screech sounded that was so shrill and terrifying that I bowed my head and covered my ears. The shadow then went straight up into the sky and headed to the East, towards Mordor.  
  
"Elrond, Arwen, if you two are to reach Rivendell safely again, you must leave now, at once. Go over the Mountains, not by Isengard. Lindir, Anodien," Lindir and I looked up in surprise at Galadriel. She gazed back at us and said, "Both of you, go up ahead. Anodien knows a little about the area in which we are in right now. Listen to her advice, Lindir, and neither of you ever leave each other behind! Make straight for the City of Gondor, though I doubt that you will be greeted warmly there, it is safer than out in the open, were orcs and fouler things may roam once again. Beware of the Eye and the Nine who now have winged steeds! Celeborn and I are going back to Lorien until the time is right for us to come to leave. Namarrie."  
  
Lindir and I watched in disbelief as all of our company vanished into the forest around us, going back to safer places. We were all alone with in three minutes. Lindir and I stared at each other. What were we going to do?  
  
"I, uh, guess we should, move on now." Lindir said in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Yes, I guess we should. Do we ride on until night fall then?" I answered.  
  
"I.yes, I suppose.we should. Um, here, let's pack and then we'll leave right away, well, yeah, I guess I already kind of said that,"  
  
Lindir was trying to be funny but I just didn't have the heart to laugh at the moment. We both were quiet for a while.  
  
Lindir spoke softly. "They'll be ok Anodien, they will find their way. Now we must move on. Come on." He mounted his horse and waited for me to slowly climb onto Earendil and then we began the slow, yet steady way to Gondor.  
  
Pippin: Why'd they have to go back and leave those other Elves behind?  
  
Sam: Pippin! Haven't you even been reading any of her story??  
  
Pippin: um, well, yeah, but I well, you know.  
  
Frodo: It's all right Pippin. Just calm down. Sam won't bite off your head, well, unless I told him to.but I didn't! So, yeah.  
  
Merry: Pippin, what he's trying to say is: Quite being such a blockhead and pay attention!  
  
Pippin: I do to pay attention!  
  
Merry:*under his breath* Yeah, right.  
  
Pippin: Merry!  
  
Merry: What?*gets slapped by Pippin* OW!*slaps Pippin back*  
  
Me: Um.Sam, Frodo, lets just leave them alone for a while. I don't really wanna get hurt by two Hobbits who haven't had pipe weed for over a.well, a long time, I guess.  
  
Sam: Yea, you are right, none of us have had a good smoke for a while. Do you have any pipe weed around?  
  
Me: Uh.the only thing that I know of in the United States that is anywhere close to pipe weed is.well, weed (pot, whatever you want to call it)  
  
Sam: Could you get us some??  
  
Me:*laughs* Uh, Sam, you know what? It's like this, you see, well.weed is illegal in our country.  
  
Sam: ILLEGAL??? Then what do you smoke??  
  
Me: um, Sam, I don't smoke.anything.  
  
Sam: Don't smoke? How come?? Merry, Pippin, me.why, even Mr. Frodo joins us for a good smoke sometimes.  
  
Frodo: Sam, she just doesn't smoke. Please, drop it.  
  
Me: thanks, Frodo.  
  
Frodo:*beams* you're welcome!  
  
Sam:*mutters to himself* doesn't smoke?? My, my.weed, illegal! What kind of place does she live in anyway!  
  
As Lindir and I trudged along, we both were still confused and tiered. I yawned. Lindir looked over at me. He sighed.  
  
"Great. What will we do now?" He muttered, dismounting his horse and looking at the small lake to the side of us.  
  
"Well, as long as we are going to stop here, lets water the horses and then I want to take a bath! I'm filthy!" Lindir started at this and I quickly added, "Well, both of us must be hungry, um, you could hunt and then gather firewood. I'll be done by then and I'll help you, afterwards." I trailed off.  
  
Lindir sighed and looked at the sky. "Alright, but make it a quick bath, I have a bad feeling about this place and like Celeborn.or was it Galadriel.well, one of the Great Persons of the Woods said that we shouldn't be separated long, foul things lurk around.well, you know, with the Nine on winged steeds now."  
  
"I know, Lindir. I will be quick, now go! So that I can get started soon and then I'll be able to help you sooner! And don't get lost!" I yelled after him as he made his way slowly into the dark forest around us.  
  
I took off my cloak and hood and laid them one the bank of the lake. I slipped off my light boots and tucked them under my cloak. I slipped out of my over-jacket, which buttoned up the front for a firmer fit. I unbuckled my belt and wrapped that around my knife and hid it and my bow and some arrows in the reeds. I lifted my riding dress over my head and then I just stood for a while and let the wind ripple my under-dress. The wind tugged at my hair, blowing it softly against my neck and the upper part of my back. I looked at the dark waters that slapped the banks lightly. I stepped into the water and let the cool water wash over my feet. Then I dove into the water. The water was colder than I had expected it to be, in fact, it was ice cold. But it was refreshing and it numbed my body to the pain of the long ride earlier that day. As I came up for a breath of air, the stillness of the entire woods shocked me. But I was enjoying the water so much that I didn't take any notice of the shadows passing in the forest, on the opposite side of the lake. I washed the mud caked to my legs and arms off and I tried to untangle my hair to at least let the water wash it naturally without any soap.  
  
As I floated in the water close to the shore, a shadow, dark and cold passed over me, like a winter night springing upon you in the middle of a summer's day. I backed into the reeds and hid myself among them. This would hide me from what ever that was for a while; until it passed by. The shadow did pass; at least the one in the sky did. But the shadows all around the edge of the lake drew closer, as if to crush anything in its path. Then I heard it. The sound of hundreds of hurried footsteps falling on the forest floor. Night hid the orcs from the Sun and Her light. I saw the foul things hurrying along some path close to the lake and I sat there, hoping that they would pass by. And most of them did, with out a second glance at the lake. But one of the last parties of orcs stopped, and moved closer to the lake. There was a grunt and then I realized that they had seen my clothes.  
  
The leader grunted for his group to follow and they did, about twenty of them. The rest just glanced at the clothes, shrugged and followed the other parties. I swallowed, hoping that they would do the same. But they didn't. One, carrying a torch, came close to the water and began looking for footprints. In the softest mud, close to the rippling waves, he found two footprints, and I knew that they were mine.  
  
He got down on his hands and knees and sniffed around until jumping up and grunting out harsh words to the captain. Captain walked over and sniffed too. His eyes narrowed and he let out a shrill cry. I cowered in the reeds, with my hands over my ears.  
  
He started yelling out orders to his company, in a language that at first I didn't recognize. As I listened though, I could make out enough that sounded like the Common Tongue that I could understand a little. 'Thank you, Mirthandir, for making me study!' I thought gratefully.  
  
Captain yelled out a string of curses before shouting, "There are things lurking in the waters, or close to the waters that aren't on the Eye's Side." A scream of anger and fear rose. "Find it, and you with be rewarded!" A shout of pleasure went up. "But." Captain tried to continue but the company had begun to scatter and search the reeds and banks. Captain got angry and pulled out a sword. Sniffer, the orc that had showed Captain the footprints, raised his bow at Captain's grunt.  
  
"You blasted fools!" He screeched. "Everyone of you, shut up and get back here!" Half of the orcs hurried back in fear. The others ignored him and kept on searching the banks. "Ah," Captain growled. "So, you choose to disobey me? The Eye put me in charge of you! You will pay for your lack of obedience!" With that, Captain and Sniffer jumped towards the others and killed every one of the orcs who hadn't come at the first call.  
  
"Let THAT be a lesson to you scum!" Captain spat. "Now, the ten of you still alive, five go to the north bank and the others, come with me to the south. Gourbatgh!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Sniffer said.  
  
"Burn these disgusting clothes and then torch the reeds! We'll burn out anything that is hiding close to the waters banks."  
  
As the others ran either north or south, Sniffer/Gourbatgh looked fearfully at the heap of clothes in front of him. He poked and sniffed at them for a while before finally lifting my over-jacket and put his torch under it. He laughed as the material began to burn and wasn't paying attention to how high the flame was rising. It burned his hand before he dropped my jacket on the ground, wailing and cursing over and over. After about five minutes of licking his wounded hand, he got enough courage to poke at my dress before dragging it over to the smoldering jacket and lighting them both up. Proud of himself he danced around the fire muttering hideous words and gurgling in his throat.  
  
I looked sadly at my Elven cloak and hood, my boots peeking out from underneath them. My pack was on Earendil and Lindir had taken him away when I wanted to bathe. I wouldn't have any clothes to wear, save my under dress and to tell the truth, you could practically see right through the material.  
  
Sniffer/Gourbatgh, delighted at himself, poked at my cloak. He sniffed at it longer than the other clothes, which were now just a smoldering heap. He reached out a hand to touch it, and as he did so, he pulled his hand back with a muffled cry. Sniffer/Gourbatgh took a stick and hooked my cloak(and hood with my boots wrapped inside) and then, looking nervously around, flung them into the water.  
  
I slowly put my hand out towards the reeds nearer the bank and felt for my belt and weapons. As I drew them closer to me, I kept an eye on Sniffer/Gourbatgh. He was busy trying to burn down the reeds opposite of me. I closed my eyes, thankful that no one had seen me.yet.  
  
"Huyfur!" screamed Sniffer/Gourbatgh. Captain came running down from the south. "What?" he sneered.  
  
"The reeds don't burn well," Sniffer/Gourbatgh said, licking his gray, shapeless lips. "I think also, that the others would be getting hungry."  
  
Captain/Huyfur snorted. "Eat the ones we killed earlier, and don't bother me with stupid questions again. If you find.anything, anything that is alive, then call me. I think that Elves may be lurking in the waters, or trees, or whatever the nasty things may hide in." Sniffer/Gourbatgh looked up, startled. Captain grunted and then called out a few harsh words in the Black Speech. The ten orcs that were left came rushing to the bank, eyeing the bodies of the dead orcs. Captain waved a hand and all of them started to rip apart the bodies, blood slipping out all over the ground. The smell of raw flesh burned in my nose and I hid my face from the hideous creatures.  
  
(Later) The orcs had just left, leaving almost everything burnt and bloody. The small group of reeds in which I had hidden was one of the few the orcs had decided not to burn. I was chilled to the bone as I slowly rose to see if I could retrieve my cloak and hood from the bottom of the murky lake. My legs cramped as I stood up and my back ached from having stayed in the same position for a long time. I took a deep breath and then dove under the small waves and into the dark waters. It was now almost midnight, judging by the position of the moon, so the water was hard to see while underneath.  
  
I felt my hands along the muddy bottoms of the lake, trying to feel the soft fabric of my cloak. I felt nothing but mud, stones and reed roots. Then I felt a hard sole of a boot. Grinning to myself, I found the other boot and my cloak. I found my hood entangled with a reed.  
  
As I came up out of the water, I heard a soft, yet steady cry. Not one that put a shiver down your back and raise the hair on the back of your neck, but one that made you want to cry as well. I saw a bent shadow, its face burrowed deep into its arms. I drew my cloak around my shivering body and slipped my boots onto my feet. I took a step closer to the bent figure and stared at it hard.  
  
"Elendili?" I whispered. The figure stiffen and its body shook harder, sobs escaping. "Are you an elendili?" I repeated. The figure glanced up, and froze, a look of horror and fear in it. "Can you not speak our tongue? Are you an Elf-friend?" I gazed at him and slowly put my hand out to him. His lips began to tremble and his hand came out of the folds of his cloak and he touched the tips of my fingers gently.  
  
"Are you." he choked, "Are you a fea?"  
  
I giggled. "No," I answered. "I am not a spirit, and if you're wondering, I am not dead either." The figure gripped my hand tightly and pulled me down to the ground.  
  
"I thought." he stammered. "I thought that you were dead. O, Anodien, I'm sorry, they, the orcs, they killed your Earendil. I am sorry. I couldn't do anything or they would have killed me. I don't know where my horse, Thingol, is. I don't know.I'm so.I just don't know." Lindir's head rested on my lap and he cried.  
  
"S-s-hhhh." I whispered. "It will be ok."  
  
Lindir sat up and wiping his sleeve across his nose, he looked at me. "What happened to your clothes?" I looked over towards the pile of ashes. "The orcs burned them." I replied.  
  
Lindir nodded. He picked up his saddlebag and looked through it. "here," he said, tossing me a shirt and a pair of pants. He turned his face away as I put the shirt on over my under-dress and slipped the pants on under my dress and tighten it all with my belt. I wrapped my cloak around me and then looked up at Lindir. He suddenly hugged me and when we pulled away, he smiled and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, you're like a sister to me. Common." He slung the saddlebag over his shoulder and put his arm around my shoulder. Then, in the dead of night, we started out on foot to Gondor. 


	14. primroses

Lindir and I trudged along, as the night grew darker and deeper around us. We crept through the bushes in the dark before the dawn, but to our surprise, the dawn rose gray and dull, clouds and shadows covered the sky. It was the ninth of March. (This is the day after Frodo and Sam left the company of Faramir and Gollum led them to Cirith Ungol and then day never really came, it was the day that the darkness of Mordor started to spread)  
  
I looked nervously around us while Lindir search through his saddlebag for something to eat. He pulled out two small apples and tossed one of them to me.  
  
"Here," he said, biting into his apple. "Don't ask for more, we don't have that much food left. We have three or four pieces of lembas, one more apple, uh.a draught of water, and well, some dried meat that I caught last night."  
  
"Well Lindir, we'll make it," I whispered. Lindir nodded and chewed his apple.  
  
(Later)  
  
Lindir had positioned us so that we were going southeast. He guessed that we were already in the land of Rohan, but he wasn't sure. The countryside had slipped out of the forests into rolling hills of tall golden grass. The grass reached up to my waist so I had to hang onto Lindir for support; it was easier for him to move. Tall, wild flowers grew here and there and every time that we passed one, I would pick it and looping my arm through Lindir's, I started to weave a circlet of red and white flowers. The poppies nodded their scarlet heads as I weaved them into the circlet of daisies and Queen Anne's lace. I braided together pink and pale yellow primroses and when I put the circlet on my head, they hung down and famed my face with their soft petals.  
  
Lindir looked at me once or twice and that's when I noticed a tear in his eye. I pulled on his arm to stop and when he looked down at me, a tear fell upon a primrose that I had been holding. The droplet clung to the pale petals, glittering in the dim sunlight. Lindir slipped his hand into mine and walking on slowly he said, "What will happen to us? If the Dark Lord gets his Ring back, what will become of the Elves? Surly Iluvatar didn't mean for us to be ruled over by a lord of Melkor." I shushed him. He looked grimly at me but still continued. "And what will become of you?" He asked. "You are still like a child, so happy and full of life." I shook my head, wanting him to stop, trying to, but failing. I didn't want to hear want would happen to the Firstborns if.if.  
  
"Well, Frodo will destroy It, but Lindir, it isn't a safe place to talk of such matters. Many shadows are hidden, everywhere. Beware, that you do not trust the voices of the shadows."  
  
Lindir ignored the last part and said, "But what if he doesn't do it? What if the power of the."  
  
"Lindir!" I shouted at him. A horrible hush fell over the land, and nothing seemed to move. "Lindir," I whispered, "Don't speak of such terrible things! You doubt too much, do you know that? You must have faith in things, people; you must put your trust in something."  
  
"Then I will put my trust in myself, for I do not wish to see you harmed." I shook my head, looped my arm through Lindir's and we started to walk again. We walked for a long time, every once in awhile seeing a small village in between hills. When we stopped to rest, about three in the afternoon, we ate a little again. I laid down in the grass and slowly chewed my half of the lembas. Lindir was still standing, looking out towards the horizon. His eyes seemed to frown at the distances. When he looked down at me though, his eyes softened. He sat down beside me and ate his share of the lembas. I rested while I waited for him to finish.  
  
Lindir started talking to himself, and then to me, in a kind of dreamy way. "Anodien," he said, "Do you suppose that I could be.well, since your parents have, are, well, they aren't here anymore and mine have gone across the Sea, do you think that I could be your brother?"  
  
I looked at him curiously. Why did he want a sister? He continued, "Well, if it would be all right with you and all." he cleared his throat. "Well, you see, before you were born, I had a sister, an older one, but I loved her dearly. I don't remember her name; I was too young to remember it rightly. I asked my parents before, but they're grief was still too strong that they just shook their heads and said, 'she was loved.' She died of poison from an arrow that struck her heart. So, will you accept me as a brother in the blood and heart for the Valar's sake?"  
  
I grinned at Lindir, "I always wanted a brother. But I've always had one, you." I smiled and then threw my arms around his neck. Lindir kissed my cheek and then said, "Come little sister, we have a dark road ahead of us, don't we?"  
  
"Yes," I replied, leaning on his arm for support as we marched through the tall grasses. "But we'll make it together, won't we?"  
  
(Okay, that was a short chapter but! I hope that you like my fic! If you have any suggestions, please tell me!! Thanks.) 


	15. You know who i am

Sorry that this is so long. I shortened it, actually. I hope that you enjoy it!! R/R  
  
  
  
We neared the border of Gondor, or Lindir as least thought that we were close. We caught up to some villagers taking refuge in the mountains. They were very kind, and they didn't even as very many questions. They gave us a horse and some more food. We tried to repay them by offering them some lembas, the little that we had left. It seemed like hardly anything compared to what they had given us. They accepted it though and they divided it among themselves and their spirits seemed to rise even higher. We parted from the group on our horse, which Lindir named Gil-Estel, Star of Hope.  
  
I rode behind Lindir at first, but it was hard for me to always stay upon the horse. I fell off once or twice. I ended up riding in front of Lindir who had more skill with horses than I did. He kept his right arm wrapped around my waist so that to be sure I wouldn't fall. We made much better progress than on foot and on the second day of riding on Gil-Estel, Lindir decided that we were about one day way from the White City.  
  
The days were dark now, the dawn rising in a brown light. Shadows grew longer, colder and darker around us. A good many of the villages that we passed were either deserted or burned to the ground.  
  
"We will ride in the night," whispered Lindir that evening. "I know that its dangerous, but camping out here would be even more dangerous and probably fatal."  
  
I nodded and we rode deep into the night. In the dawn of the third day of riding, as we came over the top of a hill, we could see the City's lights gleaming in the darkness. As we rode closer we saw that the gates were closed and locked up tightly. Lindir sighed in defeat. I glanced back at him. He looked so broken and weary.  
  
"Lindir, we could always climb in." I said.  
  
Lindir looked at me. "Huh?"  
  
"Well, the City is practically built into the side of the mountain, well, kinda, and we could use that to our advantage. Do you think that would work?"  
  
Lindir thought about it. "How would we get Gil-Estel in?" We both thought but I couldn't think of how to get him in with us. Lindir murmured, "Well, Anodien, you could climb the wall and then knock out a few people, not kill, just knock out and then you could open the gate from the inside."  
  
"M-me? Why can't you climb the wall and do that?" I stammered.  
  
Lindir looked at the sky and sighed. "Because," he replied. "I thought of the idea.and, uh, Anodien! All that you have to do is sneak up behind someone and hit them on the head with your sword hilt! Please!?"  
  
I glared at him, but I finally agreed to try it, at least. Choosing a part of the wall that no one was on, I tied some rope to an arrow and shot it at one of the towers on the wall. The arrow stuck fast and I looked at Lindir. We moved Gil-Estel over to the wall and I stood on his back. I turned before I climbed the wall and hugged Lindir.  
  
"I'll come back," I whispered. "Or, at least, I'll try." Then turning back to the wall, I grabbed the rope and began to pull myself up. When I got the top of the wall, I was sweating and panting hard. My arms felt like jelly and my chest couldn't seem to get enough air. I sat there for a second, hidden from everyone's view and thought about how I should get to the gate. I rested my back upon the cold stone walls of the tower. I decided that I should just hope that no one saw me and I would sneak to the gate.  
  
'Stupid plan,' I thought to myself. 'Oh, well, only my life depends on it.'  
  
I got up and slowly opened the tower door. No one was on the on the stairs as far as I could see, so I started to descend. As I crept down the stairway, I passed one or two people, but they didn't even seem to notice me. I sighed a breath of relief when I got to the street level. I crept from alleyway to shadow. I saw some boys playing in the street and some men milling about. I smiled as the ball the boys were playing with got away from one of them. One of the tallest boys ran after the ball and nearly bumped right into a smaller boy. The tall boy looked at the curly haired boy in front of him and started talking to him.  
  
'O,' I thought. 'How am I going to be able to get across the street with so many people watching? They probably know everyone on the bloody street!'  
  
All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice in the street say, "Which question shall I answer first? My father farms the lands round Whitwell near Tuckborough in the Shire. I am nearly 29, so I pass you there; though I am but four feet, and not likely to grow any more, save sideways."  
  
I gawked at the Hobbit standing in the middle of the street, taking to the boy and some of his playmates. Pippin was talking to a son of one of the guards of the gate. Pippin and the boy walked away down the street and it was all that I could do, not to just get up and follow them. Then, I noticed that they were going to the gate. I smiled. "Thanks Pip," I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear me. I followed them at a distance in the shadows. They turned right at the gate as to go into one of the towers. I went straight and ran to the gate. I smiled to myself. 'Mission complete,' I thought.  
  
I pulled on the door handle of one of the strong wooden gates. The gate didn't even move an inch. I gritted my teeth, planted my feet and then, grabbing the handle again, pulled with all of my might. It maybe moved a centimeter. I broke down sobbing and I felt like pounding my head on the gate. As I sat in the shadows, four figures passed by. I quickly muffled my sobs so that they wouldn't hear me. A tall figure and a boy walked off towards the place where I had seen Pippin and the guard's son. The other tall figure nodded for a small boy next to him to move along. This boy headed toward the left of the gate and disappeared from sight. The tall figure was just standing there, starring after the boy.  
  
"You really shouldn't be sitting right inside the gates at sunset," said an old, hard voice. "Its not safe." The man turned and looked at me, but I couldn't see his face. He nodded toward the gate. "Are you waiting for someone? Or are you trying to get someone in? Either way is not safe, the Gates are heavily protected."  
  
I felt my throat go dry. I tried to stammer out an answer but nothing came out. The old man looked at the gate. "Your friend will be safe out there for one night, I think. You are going to come with me.now." The man turned and walking in the direction in which the boy had gone. I stood up and slowly followed the man. We passed four houses and the man turned right down a long dark alley. I followed, not knowing what else I could do. Halfway down the alley he stopped in front of a door that, if not looked for, wouldn't have been noticed by anyone. Nodding his head, I went inside. Stairs ran upwards to an old door with light shining through it. I pulled my hood tightly around my face and walked up the stairs, with the old man right behind me.  
  
Stepping inside, I looked around at the small room. A fire was burning in the fireplace and there was a table with two chairs and a bed in the corner. The huddled figure of the boy sat on the bed, a bowl of soup in his hands. He just sat there though, not touching his food, just staring out of the small low window in front of him. He lifted his head when the old man entered the room. He looked in surprise at me and turned his inquisitive eyes on the man behind me. The man just shrugged and spooned out some soup. He looked sideways at me and then handed me the bowl. I nodded my thanks and then sat down in a dusty corner to eat it.  
  
I gaze intently at the boy. He looked so familiar, but I just couldn't think of whom he reminded me of. He did look like a Hobbit, he had brown curly hair and was short.he kind of reminded me of Pippin. But Pippin had been smaller than this boy, I was sure, and well, this boy looked more mature than Pippin, more grown up or something. The boy kept on glancing at the old man who still had his head completely covered by his hooded cloak. Well, I still had mine on too, so I guess that they didn't mind that I had it on. I sat starring into my bowl of untouched soup, worrying about Lindir.  
  
"Don't worry," said the voice. I looked up at the man. "Lindir is going to be just fine."  
  
My mouth hung open and I stammered, "How.who.but.I-I don't, what.who are you?"  
  
The old man chuckled and he replied, "You know who I am and I know that you are an Elf." I starred, wide eyed at him. He grinned, "Your eyes betrayed you there, my friend. So, have you not guessed who I am yet?"  
  
I shook my head "no". The boy on the bed started to laugh but a look from the man sent him into a fit of fake coughs.  
  
"Please," I said softly. "Who are you."  
  
The man grinned again. "I already said that you knew me. Hum.you even know this Hobbit right here."  
  
My eyes widen again. So the boy was a Hobbit. My voice shaking, I whispered, "Pippin?"  
  
The boy look up startled at hearing his name. He squinted his eyes and cocked his head to one side. I laughed and said, "Pippin, it is you!" I ran over and hugged him. Pippin slipped out of my hug and stood beside the man.  
  
"Uh, Gand." he started, but he never finished because I jumped towards the man as he removed his hood, smiling.  
  
"Hello, Anodien." He said.  
  
"Mirthandir?! But.you're dressed in White.what.why?"  
  
Pippin stood there and starred. He was confused. "But, but, you're a he- Elf." I looked down at my clothes. I did look like a boy, kind of.  
  
"But Pippin, its me." Pippin scratched his head. I laughed again and looked at Gandalf. "Where are the others?" I asked. Gandalf's face grew dark and grave. I glanced at Pippin, and he looked at me with big empty eyes.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "A lot has happened," he said. 


	16. House of Healing

It was around four in the morning when Gandalf finished telling me the tale of the Fellowship. He had told about his fall into the Abyss and Pippin told me quite a bit about the Fellowship in Lorien, when Merry and himself were captured by the orcs and when Gandalf had carried him swiftly away from Merry on horseback to Gondor. Gandalf went into great detail with almost everything, mostly because I made him explain most everything to me.  
  
Pippin had fallen asleep around one o' clock in the morning with his head resting in my lap. I smiled as I ran my fingers through his tangles of soft brown curls while I listened to Gandalf. To tell the truth, I was studying Pippin more than I was listening to Gandalf. Pippin was skinny now, and taller than when I had last seen him. His face was thin and yet, his cheeks still glowed a rosy pink colour.  
  
I leaned back against the low bed and rested, feeling Pippin's breath on my stomach, warm and soft. Gandalf had fallen into silence for some time and was starring into the fire. Pippin snuggled deeper into the folds of my large shirt and I took off my cloak and wrapped him in it. I shifted my weight to my right hip so I could lift Pippin onto my lap and cradle him for a while. My tears feel upon Pippin's head as I realized how much he had gone through and how hurt and broken he must feel at times and I realized that I had missed him the most when the Fellowship was gone. Pippin was so innocent and fun loving that he should never have come on this dreadful journey.  
  
I sniffed and passed my hand over my eyes. Gandalf glanced at me briefly and smiled wearily. He got up stiffly and while walking to the door, passed me and patted my head. I grinned up at him and hugged Pippin closer.  
  
"Where are you going, Mirthandir?" I whispered.  
  
Gandalf's eyes smiled down at me from deep inside of him hooded face. "I must talk to the Steward of Gondor and try to reason with him." Gandalf sighed deeply and sadly shook his head. "But, we aren't on the best of terms right now," here Gandalf laughed softly. "We never were really, he didn't think much of my ideas and I didn't think much of his pride. Yes, we can be friendly if we must be, but he won't likely be happy to see me again. All I hope to find out when I talk to him is about Faramir and how he is doing."  
  
"Who is Faramir, Mirthandir?" I asked.  
  
"Faramir, Second Son of the Steward of Gondor," Gandalf mused. "Faramir is Boromir's younger brother. He is a good man, though I am not saying that Boromir wasn't good, just that Faramir always thought about things and his heart was pure and he had an Elvish lore to him, so to speak. He can speak Quenya and Sindarin fairly well, and with a pure accent too."  
  
I smiled. "Maybe I should meet this Faramir of whom you speak so honorably about. Do you ever speak of me to others?"  
  
Gandalf snorted. "Heavens, no! If you ever do come up, all I say is that you are a child who doesn't want to grow up and get some common sense like a normal person would. You're a fine elf-maiden, though you can be difficult at times. You are loyal, though, and you will love others if they give you a reason too."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "O, so you insult me and then you turn it all around with compliments? Mirthandir, if I didn't know you at all, I would be very confused." I said smirking. "But Gandalf, would you not take us with you to see the Great Steward? Please, you could take both Pippin and me and we wouldn't get in your way. Didn't you say that Pippin was on good terms with the Steward and that he was to have a part in serving Gondor?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I did say so," Gandalf said. "Well, if you insist. But Pippin won't be happy about being awaken at.o, four or so in the morning.but he is supposed to be severing the Steward now."  
  
I smiled. "I can carry him, Mirthandir." Gandalf sighed and waved a hand for me to follow him. I pulled Pippin's arms around my neck and held him to me so that he wouldn't awaken while we were going down the stairs. Gandalf led us down the alley and back out into the street, which was now deserted. We headed towards the center of the White City, and most of the walk was slightly uphill. My breath came out in short gasps as we reached the stairs that ran up to the great halls. I shifted Pippin's weight so that I would be easier for me to climb the stairs. Halfway up Gandalf looked back and to my surprise, took Pippin from me and carried him the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
I smiled thankfully at the old Wizard. "Thank you," I whispered. Gandalf nodded. At the top, he handed Pippin back to me and told me to wait in the passageway for him to get back. "I will only be a few minutes, hopefully," he said.  
  
I sat down and leaned against the cold stonewalls. I closed my eyes and hugged Pippin. He wiggled a bit and then found a more comfortable position and settled down again. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again, Gandalf was standing over me. I gazed at him but his eyes would not betray his thoughts.  
  
"Wake up Pippin," Gandalf softly said. I shook the Hobbit but he didn't stir. I glanced back up at Gandalf and he just shrugged.  
  
"Pippin Took, wake up," I whispered, shaking Pippin again. Pippin groaned softly and then rolled over. I sighed. "Pippin, wake up, you lazy Took!" I said in his ear.  
  
Pippin jumped and then rolled back over and rubbed his eyes. He starred blankly at us for a while and then said, "Where's Merry?"  
  
My heart nearly broke. I tried to smile but couldn't. "He's not here, Pip. Just Gandalf and me."  
  
"Oh," Pippin sighed and sat up. "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back."  
  
We watched Pippin walk down the stairs and then turn a corner and disappear from sight. I looked back up at Gandalf. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Faramir isn't well," Gandalf said. "Faramir is sick, very sick. The Black Breath has touched him. He was alright awhile ago.but he is drifting in and out of "  
  
"But how." I started but stopped short because people were starting to come towards us. I looked up at Gandalf nervously.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I'm going to go to the gate and let your friend in. But don't tell the Steward that I did it. He would be furious. I'll send Pippin back also. I think that you shouldn't be here. Go back to the room in which we are in for a time. I'll send Lindir there." I nodded.  
  
I walked back toward the low, poor end of the City and I got lost once or twice but I found the alley and the hidden door and went up to the room and I laid down on the bed and I rested for a while. About five minutes after I had gotten to the room, I heard the soft tread of someone's footsteps. There was a knock on the old door and I opened the door and found Lindir standing in front of me. He grinned and picking me up, he twirled me around and hugged me tight.  
  
"I was scared that you had left me outside the gate," Lindir said laughing.  
  
I smiled. "I wouldn't do that to you, brother." Lindir looked at me and pulled me into a hug again.  
  
We started talking and then Lindir collapsed on the bed. He was sleeping now. All of a sudden I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I opened the door to have Pippin fall into my arms, breathing hard.  
  
"Where.where is Gandalf," Pippin said panting.  
  
"He went to the gate, why?"  
  
"Oh, he's gone mad, MAD! He's going to take.take Faramir and burn him.alive!"  
  
"Who is?" I exclaimed.  
  
"The.Steward.is, and I don't know, know what to do!" tears flowed out of Pippin's eyes. "I can't let him do that!"  
  
"Well, go Pippin! Now!" I pushed Pippin down the stairs and hugged him at the bottom. "Don't worry. You'll save Faramir. But all the same, hurry!" Pippin ran off down the narrow alley and turned the corner. I starred after him. 'Good luck,' I thought. 'May grace grant you a strong heart and fast feet.'  
  
"Who was that?" Lindir said sleepily from behind me.  
  
"It was Peregrin Took."  
  
"One of those Hobbits?" Lindir gave me a funny look. I nodded yes. "Hum.well, as long as we're in a city, let's buy you some more suitable clothes."  
  
I smiled. "Alright Lindir."  
  
We walked down the alley to one of the small shops and went inside. An old man looked up as we entered. "What can I do for you?" he said in the Common Tongue.  
  
"I, we." I stammered. I cleared my throat and started over. "I would like to buy some clothes that would better suit me."  
  
The man looked me up and down with a skeptically eye. "Well, then," he said. "Over this way."  
  
Lindir sat down and waited as I tried on different dresses. I choose two plain, but nice dresses and I got am expensive one too. Lindir paid five silver pennies for the plain ones and ten silver pennies for the other dress.  
  
One of the plain ones was a pale blue colour and it had a short collar with long sleeves. The dress came down to my ankles and when I twirled around, it danced upon my bare feet. The other plain dress was a pink colour with white trimming the collar and bottom of the dress. This dress had three quarters lengthen sleeves and the end of the sleeves hung loosely down. The third dress was a deep sapphire with purple flowers running along on vines at the bottom and a few curling and nodding their way to the waist. The sleeves were cut to the elbow and the rest of the sleeve hung down about my fingertips. Right above the cut, a red cord was tied and also around the waist. The collar was low cut and purple flowers were scattered around it.  
  
After I had tried all of them on again, I slipped back into my plain white dress and stood and looked out the window. Lindir came up and stood beside me. "The shadows are growing darker," I whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Lindir said. "But it's not at its darkest yet. I heard that the Riders of the Mark are drawing near. I hope they make it in time."  
  
I nodded sadly, "I hope so too."  
  
(Later the next day)  
  
"He tried to burn him.alive?" Lindir stood gapping at Pippin who nodded wearily.  
  
"Yes," Pippin replied. "And the Steward is now dead."  
  
"But you saved Faramir's life, Pippin, that is something to be proud of." I said, trying to comfort him.  
  
Pippin nodded then sat down heavily on the bed and cupped his chin in his hands. Tears sprang into his eyes and ran down his cheeks. I sat down beside Pip and held him close. At this, he burst out sobbing. I rocked his small form back and forth, cradling him. Pippin's crying slowly stopped and I looked down into his teary eyes.  
  
"Do you think that Merry is all right? And.and, Frodo and Sam too? Do you?" Pippin whispered.  
  
I smiled weakly. "I think that they will all be fine, Pip. You're tiered now. Go to sleep. Pippin, one of the guards told Lindir that they have spotted the Riders of the Mark coming this way."  
  
Pippin smiled. "Maybe I will see Merry tomorrow," Pippin said sleepily and then he laid his head down and fell asleep.  
  
I looked up at Lindir and smiled. "I wish Pippin was my child, I love this small creature more than anything. He is so precious." I sighed and ran my hand through Pip's tangles. Lindir smiled.  
  
"One day, you will have a nice family with many children."  
  
I smiled. "Will you, Lindir?" Lindir just gazed at me and then looked away. I frowned. "Lindir.won't you?"  
  
Lindir cleared him throat. "No," he said. "I am going to go across the Sea. Even if we do win this war.I want to live with my mother and father in Valinor. Can you imagine, Anodien, living with the Valar?"  
  
"You aren't going to stay?" I said with lips trembling.  
  
"No, sweet sister, no," Lindir cupped my chin and kissed my forehead. I sighed and hugged him in return. Pippin shifted in his sleep and I repositioned him on the bed.  
  
"Until tomorrow, little one," I said, kissing the top of his head. "Until tomorrow."  
  
(The next day)  
  
Pippin had run off to greet Merry as the Riders of the Mark came through the gate. Lindir and I stayed in the room. It was drawing near midday and Pippin hadn't returned and Gandalf hadn't been back since eleven o'clock. I looked out the small window and then sat on the bed with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf burst through the door. He grabbed my arm and rushed me down the stairs and into the dark alleyway. Lindir followed. "Mirthandir," he said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Faramir is very sick, Eowyn is near death and so is Meriadoc. I need Anodien to act as one works in the House of Healing. You will, won't you Anodien?" I nodded mutely. So many people so sick or dieing.why did I have to go? "Pippin is with Merry right now, though I think that Merry doesn't even know his cousin is with him. Faramir is being treated.but I don't know if he will last much longer."  
  
He turned down several narrow streets and down some dark alleys. He turned right and opened a door at the bottom of a tall tower. He pushed me up the stairs and then through a door to the left, into an open courtyard overlooking the city. Dead vines crawled up the cold stones walls. After being pushed up some stairs to the right of the courtyard, Gandalf then guided me into a large room with a dome-shaped roof. I was starring at the ceiling painting when Gandalf's sharp elbow jabbed into my ribs. I looked at the five women around me. Gandalf walked up to the only man in the room and spoke to him in hushed tones. I chewed my lip as one of the youngest girls looked curiously at me. I smiled nervously. She smiled shyly back.  
  
Gandalf walked back to me and said, "You and another girl will be attending to one of the sick. Of course, you will see all of the sick, but the one you are assigned is your main person to take care of." He glanced at the old man. "I told him that your name was Camellia. He doesn't know that you're an elf. He wanted one of the younger girls to be with you. Make us proud." He winked and left the room with Lindir.  
  
The man called all of us together and gave each of us a partner. I got the youngest girl who had smiled at me. 'At least I have someone friendly,' I though to myself. I smiled at her.  
  
The oldest women were to attend Merry, the other girls were to attend Eowyn and we were going to attend Faramir.  
  
"My name is Robin, what's yours?" the young girl whispered.  
  
"A.a.Camellia," I whispered back.  
  
The girl nodded and we went into the room to the far right. A young man was laying on a bed in the middle of the room. He looked a ghostly white and was sweating.  
  
"I'll go get some water, Robin," I said. Robin nodded and went over to the table that sat against the back wall. I looked for a well or something and finally found a small pool of water, fed by a spring flowing out of the mountainside. I filled a jug and carried it back to Faramir's room. Robin had crushed and mixed some of the roots and herbs that lay on the table. I poured some of the water into a bowl and taking up a cloth, walked over to Faramir's side and set the bowl down next to him. Robin brought over the crushed medicine and sprinkled a little into the bowl. I dipped the cloth in a washed Faramir's white face. A little colour returned in his cheeks. I smiled and glanced at Robin. She smiled back and then starred at Faramir. I turned and found myself looking into his gray eyes. He smiled weakly and sighed.  
  
"Hello, Faramir," I said. "Are you feeling any better?"  
  
His face twisted a little but then he nodded slightly and whispered, "Yes, thank you, a little better, at least."  
  
"Well, that is better than nothing, right?" I said.  
  
Faramir smiled. "Yes, I guess."  
  
(Later that same day)  
  
I had seen to both Eowyn and Merry that day. Gandalf was in and out of the House all day. We had to take night shifts. I told Robin that I would take both shifts and she could sleep. She had looked doubtful but gratefully at me and went off to bed. I sat by Faramir's bed and watched him for a while. He slept until midnight when he finally woke up.  
  
"How are you m' lord?" I asked.  
  
"I still feel very tiered," Faramir muttered. He paused and then whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name...what is it?"  
  
"Ano.ah.I mean, Camellia." 'Great,' I thought. 'I am a total idiot.'  
  
Faramir gave me a quire look. "What is your real name?"  
  
I squirmed on my stool. "I.my name is.well, Mirthandir told me not to tell and now I've failed him...in everything." I looked at Faramir whose expressions lighten at Gandalf's name. I chewed my lips nervously.  
  
"You know Mirthandir?" I nodded. He smiled and sat painfully up on his elbows. He waved me away when I tried to help him. "It gets old having people do everything for you," he replied.  
  
"Gandalf told me that you speak Quenya and Sindarin fairly well."  
  
"Hum.yes, at least, I know a little."  
  
"Do you know.Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo," I asked.  
  
"Hum.I, yes! Yes! I think I know that one! Is it.elen.'star'.sila.hum. a star shines.lummen'.. omentielvo.. a star shines in the hour of our meeting?" I nodded. Faramir smiled. "Ok," he said. "Let me see... Et Earello Endorenna utulien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.  
  
"I know that one!" I laughed. "'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.' Elendil said that."  
  
Faramir wrinkled his brow. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I.I just.did," I stammered out, not sounding very convincing. I chewed on my lip again.it was such a bad habit.I always did it when I was nervous.  
  
"You know.you never answered my question about who you really are. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.please, you can tell me."  
  
"My name is Anodien, daughter of Ithildin, but Robin only knows me as Camellia." Faramir nodded, so I continued. "I am an elf." Here Faramir started. "I was coming here with an escort of Elves and things became dangerous, and the other turned back for a while and sent Lindir and myself up ahead.does that make any sense?" Faramir nodded. "Well, I know the Hobbits and.."  
  
"You know the Hobbits?" Faramir questioned. I nodded. "Did you know Frodo, son of Drogo and Samwise, his servant?" Faramir broke into a fit of violent coughs and then cleared his throat painfully. I nodded again. Faramir smiled and then laid back down on his bed. "Well, Anodien, I mean, Camellia," he said in a hoarse whisper. "I think that your secret is safe with me, seeing as I won't be going anywhere for a while. It was nice to talk to you. But, if you don't find it rude, I would like to go back to sleep. Alright by you?" I nodded a third time and smiling, Faramir closed his eyes and fell into a dark sleep again.  
  
'Well,' I thought. 'This has been a very interesting day.' 


	17. Healing from Aragorn

I woke up with my head on my arms, which were resting on the side of Faramir's bed. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly sat up and looked up to see Robin standing over me. She seemed worried. I glanced over at Faramir and even though his face looked white, he didn't seem to be in any pain at the moment.  
  
"Aragorn as come, and he wants to see all three of the patience," Robin whispered nervously as she pour some boiled water into a bowl.  
  
I looked sleepily at her. "Huh?" Just then, Aragorn and a bunch of other men walked into the room. I jumped up and ran to Robin's side, accidentally knocking over the chair. The four older women were right behind them. Aragorn spoke softly to someone and then turned to the eldest lady.  
  
"Ioreth, you have store in this House of the herbs of healing?"  
  
She gave him a long answer on how what we didn't have, they could get at the market for a good price and on, but Aragorn asked her for a simple plant, athelas.  
  
"Kingsfoil, do you know that plant?" Aragorn asked Ioreth.  
  
"Oh, I know of the kingsfoil plant, yes, I do not know if we have any in our store though," she answered, but she was sure the herb-master did. She ran off to find him and we all waited for her to return.  
  
Bergil ran into the room a few minutes later with six leaves of athelas. Aragorn took the leaves and leaning over Faramir, crushed the leaves. The fragrance filled the room and Faramir stirred. I smiled at Robin. Faramir then slipped into a peaceful sleep and Aragorn left the room and entered Eowyn's room. Robin and I made sure Faramir was fine and then followed the others into Eowyn's room.  
  
Eowyn was white and her body shook slightly. Aragorn was leaning over her and studying her wounded arm. He shook his head sadly, but crushed up some athelas and the air seemed to become fresh. He left quickly and hurried into Merry's room. Glancing back over my shoulder as I followed after Aragorn, I saw Eomer standing by Eowyn, holding her hand and smiling at her. Robin tugged at my arm, and we went to Merry's room. Merry lay on a small bed, looking deathly pale, Pippin and Gandalf standing beside him. Pippin held Merry's hand and tears where streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Robin walked into the main room and then came back with a boiling pot of water. She poured some of the water into a small bowl and then handed it to Aragorn. After finding Merry's wound, Aragorn washed it with the warm water. Merry let out a painful groan. Pippin's lip quivered and soft sobs escaped his mouth. I walked over behind Pip and pulled him closed to me. He turned and threw his arms around my waist and cried his heart out. I stroked his head soothingly and cooed softly, forgetting myself for a minute, I began to murmur in elvish, muttering words of comfort.  
  
"O mor henion I dhu. Ely siriar, el sila. Ai! Aniron.. Tiro! El eria e mor. I 'lir en el luitha 'uren, Ai! Aniron." my voice slowly trailed off. (From darkness I understand the night. Dreams flow, a star shines. Ah! I desire. Look! A star rises out of the darkness. The song of the star enchants my heart, Ah! I desire.[ok, so it isn't comforting, but it's sad and I think its pretty!]) Pippin sniffed as I muttered words that he couldn't understand to him. I gently rocked him back and forth.  
  
Aragorn crushed up the remaining leaves. The air was filled with the sweet fragrance and then Merry sat up and said, "I am hungry. What time is it?" I smiled as Pippin jumped at his voice and then raced over and hugged Merry warmly. Merry hugged him back and Pippin and Merry started a lively conversation. Aragorn smiled and then slipped softly out of the door.  
  
I slipped up behind Gandalf and whispered, "Can I say hello to Merry?"  
  
"Yes, my dear child, you may.though you'll be exposing your true self to your new friend here." Gandalf glanced over at Robin.  
  
"Oh.," I replied muttered. I retreated to the corner of the room. Merry saw Robin and asked who she was. Pippin told him that she had been one of the maids that had cared for him.  
  
"Oh, yes, but my friend also cared for you and she is with us. where did Camellia go? Oh, there she is, over there, in the corner." Merry looked in my direction. He sat blinking at me for a couple of seconds and then he laughed.  
  
"Anodien! How come you are here?" Merry exclaimed.  
  
I was about to answer him when Robin said, "O, little master, you're wrong, this isn't.uh, who you said, this is Camellia." Merry looked confused and glanced from Robin to me.  
  
I smiled and said, "Merry, I am who your heart tells you I am."  
  
Merry paused, "You remind me so much of one of my friends.but.I'm just not sure."  
  
I stared blankly at him and then sang under my breath: A Elbereth Gilthoniel, Silivren penna miriel, O menel aglar elenanth! Na-chaered palan-diriel O galadhremmin ennorath, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, si nef aearon!  
  
Merry smiled. "Its good to see you too, Anodien, daughter of Ithildin. But, uh, is it ok if I have something to eat now? I'm hungry!" I laughed and walked out with Pippin to find Merry something to eat.  
  
~Later the next day~  
  
"But why can't I go and fight too? I can fight just as well as anyone!" I glanced back towards Merry's room when I heard Merry's angry voice rise. I slide up against the partly opened door and listened.  
  
"Meriadoc, stay here and rest! Please, trust us," I heard Gandalf say.  
  
"No! I've been left behind in Rohan and I don't plan to be left behind in Gondor either!"  
  
"Merry, really, please trust us on this one. Gandalf and I think that it would be better if you stayed here." Aragorn's voice trailed off and he sighed. "Merry.please." Footsteps came quickly towards the door. I backed up into the small corner behind the door. Gandalf and Aragorn came out and softly closed the door. Aragorn sighed again. "What will we do with him, Gandalf? Neither you nor I can stay here and make sure that he stays.and Pippin will be coming too."  
  
"We will find a way to keep him here." Gandlaf glanced over in my direction and his eyes then rested on me. I shamefully stepped away from my safe haven in the shadows. "You heard everything, didn't you, Anodien."  
  
"Yes, Mirthrandir."  
  
"You make sure that Merry doesn't leave with us. He needs the rest and Aragorn and I don't think it wise that he come with us. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. We have to leave now." Gandlaf nodded at me and then walked slowly down the hall.  
  
Aragorn stood looking at me, and then he took a step closer. I looked up into his deep gray eyes. "Please," he whispered. "Don't let Merry follow.and if none of us return.tell Arwen that I love her."  
  
"I will tell her, but you will be coming back, m' lord. I'm sure of that. I will take care of Merry." Aragorn nodded and then bowed lightly and turning, followed after Gandalf's retreating shadow.  
  
I tilted my head looking after them. I hope that they all come back. I sighed and then opened Merry's door. I looked around the room and saw him sitting on the windowsill. He was looking out over the land and his face was twisted into a scowl. I walked up silently behind him and looked over his small curly head. The window was facing the East, towards Mordor. I gently laid my hand on Merry's shoulder. He stiffened under my touch.  
  
"Go away," he growled. I slowly turned Merry around and gazed into his eyes. His lips quivered and a single tear fell down his rosy cheek. I cupped his head in my hands and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, and then turned and walked towards the door. I picked up some bowls that were empty and turned back toward Merry.  
  
"I'll be back in a while with your supper, Merry. And I do think that Pippin was going to visit you..." I then walked out of the door and into the main room to continue with my daily duties with Robin.  
  
I walked besides Robin, a huge platter between us. We had already given Faramir his supper and our next stop was Eowyn's room. I pushed the door open with my foot and we carried the platter into the room. Eowyn was sitting on her bed and staring at the floor. She looked up as we entered. Robin took her supper off the platter and set it on a small table  
  
"I don't feel like eating. Take it back."  
  
Robin jumped at Eowyn's words. I glanced over at the lady sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you not feeling well, m' lady?" I asked gently.  
  
"I'm fine!" she snapped. Robin looked nervously over at me. I just shrugged and started to put Eowyn's food back on the platter.  
  
"No matter." I said. "Merry will eat it for you if you will not." Robin looked at me in surprise.  
  
"You think that little creature could eat all of that?" she whispered.  
  
I nodded. "I know he will."  
  
Eowyn was still sitting on her bed when we prepared to leave. "If you get hungry, tell someone and we'll cook you up a bit of something," I said. "I know that you're sad because your brother left with the others.but you shouldn't starve yourself."  
  
Eowyn glanced up at me. "You know," she stated slowly, "You remind me a lot of.an elf. an elf came to Edoras.Legolas.he came to Rohan with Aragorn and a dwarf, Gimli."  
  
My eyes widened and I quickly tugged at Robin's dress. "Come on Robin.well, I.uh, we'll see you later m' lady," I stammered as I pushed Robin out the door.  
  
Robin looked over her shoulder at me. "Why did you do that?" she asked. "Aren't you an elf?"  
  
"Yes, I am an elf.I just.don't want everyone to know.that's all. Now lets get Merry his food." 


	18. struggles of the heart

Merry was asleep in his bed, though it was midday; Eowyn was sitting on a low railing in the courtyard, and Faramir was in his room, practicing his swordplay. I could see all of this from my perch atop the House of Healing's roof. A tower rose up near to the House and I rested my back against it. I closed my weary eyes. The darkness weighted so much on my soul.it was crushing me.I opened my eyes, blurry though it was, and lifted my eyes to the heavens. But its light was darkened by the shadow.  
  
Eowyn stirred and glanced in my direction. Her keen gray eyes found me almost at once. Her face was puzzled at first, then she slowly climbed off the rail and came toward me.  
  
"Why are you up there? It could be dangerous.with the fell winged beasts."  
  
I smiled. "I do not fear them.though they are foul and fell.will you join me, m' lady? The view is better from here." She nodded and looked for a way up. ". If you don't mind climbing.come around to where the tower meets the House, then you may climb up the vines; don't worry, they are quite strong." She climbed up and sat down beside me. "I'm sorry if I was rude yesterday, m' lady.I shouldn't have said those things."  
  
She smiled and nodded. She looked over the city of Gondor and past the walls onto the battlefield. A look of sorrow past over her face. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I could have.might have had.something.maybe." her voice trailed off as she frowned and she bowed her head.  
  
"My lady? I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"It would have been better to die fighting for the King of Rohan than to be rejected." She shook her head, her golden hair falling down. She hid her face in her hands. "Have you ever been rejected, Camellia? Have you ever been rejected for the love of an.elf?"  
  
My head snapped up, my eyes ablaze. "You mean to say that the Lord Aragorn rejected you, and that you might have found honor in dying for your King, your mother-brother?"(mother-brother is your mum's brother, who would be your uncle. It's the kind of terminology used by the Rohan's) "my lady, I do not understand that.why would you want to die? Were you that hopeless?"  
  
Eowyn looked at me. "How did you know it was Aragorn?"  
  
"Your eyes betray you every time you see him and they betray you now." Eowyn sighed deeply, drew her knees up to her breast and rested her chin atop her knees. "You know." I paused, not knowing whether to continue. "Lady Eowyn, I do believe that another fancies you, but the question now is, will you reject him, as you were yourself rejected?" I glanced down towards Faramir who had come out into the courtyard and now sat on the railing, looking over the city. "Farewell, for now," I whispered, catching myself before I said Namarrie. "I go to find the Sun."(*I loved when Legolas said that in the book!! Then he ran away on top of the snow ^__^) Eowyn was looking at Faramir. She glanced back up at me.  
  
"Find me a bit of sun, pray."  
  
"M' lady, look yonder.that may be your bit of sun." I patted her shoulder and then climbed quickly down the vines on the tower. I walked over to Faramir. "Hello, m' lord. How do you feel?"  
  
"Much better, thank you.Camellia. It's so hard not to call you by your real name."  
  
I smiled. "Well, I'm glad your better. Faramir.may I have your leave?"  
  
"Yes, you have it in full. You don't have to ask."  
  
"Thank you. Namarrie, mellon."  
  
"Namarrie."  
  
I walked into the House, and after awakening Merry, left for the walls. I barely heard Merry's footsteps behind me, they fell so lightly. When I turned around, Merry looked up with pleading eyes. "Please don't send me back."  
  
I nodded. "Of course not Merry." I offered him my hand and he took it. We made our way thru the streets until we came to a small watch tower on the wall. We climbed it and settled ourselves so that we could both see thru the window. (Really a hole in the wall, but none-the-less)  
  
We looked over the ruins of the outer walls and the field beyond the walls, stained with blood. Fire and smoke rose out of Mordor. A tear slipped out of the corner of Merry's eye. I glanced over at him. His lip quivered but he stood tall.(As tall as a Hobbit can, at least)  
  
"If the.quest fails and the Aragorn's host falls.I shall stand to fight to protect those left in Gondor.Oh! How I wish that I had not been left behind.again." I opened my arms to him and he fell into them, crying softly.  
  
"Your heart is noble and brave, Merry. I don't doubt that you would fight 'til your last breath is spent, and Faramir, Eowyn and I would fight by your side, you can count on that." I stoked Merry's soft, sandy-blonde curls. "We all fear for someone there."  
  
Merry looked up at me. "Whom do you fear for?"  
  
"My brother.well, he is like a brother very much to me. Lindir.and like you, I also fear for Pippin." I shook my head. "I still don't think that he truly understands what is going on."  
  
Merry smiled for the first time since Pippin had left. "Yes, he is clueless, isn't he?"  
  
"Merry, I don't have the gift of foresight, but my heart tells me that you will make it back to the Shire. So don't let your heart be burdened."  
  
"What about your heart? You do so much for everyone.but your heart hurts too, I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"We all hurt in some way or another, Merry, whether it is because of this war or something else."  
  
"What is it for you then?"  
  
I chewed my lip in thought. I didn't truly know why my heart hurt so much, or how this Hobbit could have read my emotions thru my eyes that I was hurting. "I guess.it is because my heart is being drawn to the Sea.though I don't know why since I have never seen it."  
  
"But if you listen very hard, in the still of the night, you can hear it. I think that it is no more than a few leagues away.Anodien.why are elves drawn so to the Sea?"  
  
"In Valinor, across that Sea, is where the elves were born, well, not all of us.and only one elf that is alive today has ever been there, was born there. That she-elf is the Lady Galadriel. She is the oldest and wisest living elf in Middle-Earth. She was the one that told me the story of our origin. Anyway.can you really hear the Sea?"  
  
"Yes, tonight, go to the tower next to the House of Healing and climb it. Then listen. You'll hear it."  
  
That night, Merry lead me to the highest room in the tower. I helped him climb onto the roof. As I sat there, with my eyes closed, far away, as if in some far-off dream, I could hear the faintest sound of waves breaking along that shore, the smell of the salty air.the feel of the water beneath my feet. Merry had been staring at me intently the entire time my eyes were closed. As I slowly opened them, I looked over at Merry. The Hobbit smiled sadly at me. "You heard it, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Merry. And now, it makes my heart even sadder, knowing what I have been longing for."  
  
"Does that mean you're leavin' too?"  
  
"Not yet, Merry.no, I promise I won't leave you yet."  
  
"Good," Merry said, pulling out his pipe and lighting it up. "I'm glad." He rested his small head on my shoulder. A tear slipped down my cheek. Thin, gray lines of smoke rose from the pipe, filling the air with the sweet fragrance of pipeweed. Merry soon nodded his head, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep. His head slide to my lap.  
  
My throat became all choked up as I continued to run my fingers thru his locks. "Dear, sweet Merry." I whispered, kissing his brow. "Sleep now.may you never fell this despair again."  
  
~*~ 'k, I know that no one even bothers reviewing this anymore, but all I wanna say, that even if this is corny, I started it a LONG time ago, and I just didn't ever post it. So now I'm going to post the rest of it and complete the fic. 


	19. trying to keep a promise

I woke the next morning in the tower. Merry was still in my arms. He looked so at peace when he slept, that I didn't want to wake him back into this dark world. His eyes fluttered though and his big hazel eyes stared up at me. He smiled and sitting up, rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, yawning.  
  
"I don't know.since the Sun can't show her face, I can't read the sky. It is morning though, I can tell you that. Are you hungry?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Yes I am! I didn't eat dinner last night so I am very hungry!"  
  
I smiled and then frowned. "O! I forgot my duties! I'm gonna be in trouble! From the warden and from Mirthandir when he finds out!" I grabbed Merry's hand and hurried him down the stairs. "I'll get you breakfast as soon as I can, alright?"  
  
"Ok, Anodien.do you need any help?"  
  
"Thanks Merry, but I have Robin to help. Just go back to your room and I'll be there as soon as possible, k?" Merry nodded and I ran off to the kitchen. Robin looked flush and she looked very relieved as I entered the room and hurriedly tied my apron around my waist.  
  
"Where have you been?" Robin whispered, pouring some meat into a pan and placing it over the open flame. "The warden didn't know where you were and I didn't know either.I'm sorry, I think that you're in trouble.I'm sorry that I couldn't help."  
  
"You don't have to apologize! It was my own fault that I wasn't here on time." I set plates on a platter and started to spoon out the apples the Robin had fried and then the thin strips of meat. Robin poured some milk into a large pitcher and wine into another, then set them on the patter. We both lifted it [the platter] up and I kicked the door open. The warden was passing by at that moment and when he saw me, he shook his head.  
  
"Where were you? You left Robin all alone to do the work by herself! That was very irresponsible!"  
  
"I'm sorry, warden.I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure that it doesn't! Or Mirthandir shall surly hear of it!"  
  
"Yes sir," I muttered. Robin and I made our way to Faramir's room. As I pushed it open I could hear soft laugher coming from the room. Faramir was sitting on the bed and Merry was on the floor. They looked up at us as we entered. Merry smiled at me. I winked back. "Here's your food.would you like wine or milk with your breakfast?"  
  
"Wine, thank you." Faramir said.  
  
"I'll have milk.well.could you mix it?" Merry looked up questioningly.  
  
Robin looked a bit disgusted. I held back a laugh. "Sure Merry." We set the platter down on the table and I poured Faramir some wine and mixed some wine with milk for Merry. Robin got two plates off the platter and handed them to Faramir and Merry. I gave them their drinks. "Here you go.enjoy your breakfast, and if you need anything, we'll be in Eowyn's room."  
  
Faramir glanced up, slightly blushing, and then quickly looked back down at his food. "Uh, yes, we will call if we need anything."  
  
Robin and I smiled at each other. "I'm sure you will." I said. Robin and I burst out laughing as we exited the room.  
  
We heard a puzzled Merry ask, "What was that about?" We were laughing so hard that we didn't hear Faramir's answer.  
  
We entered Eowyn's room still smiling to ourselves. Eowyn was sitting in the window, looking towards Mordor. "M' lady, your breakfast is here.would you like wine or milk?"  
  
"I'm not hungry, thank you."  
  
"M' lady.you must eat something." Robin tried to pursued Eowyn to eat but Eowyn just shook her head.  
  
"Please.just go.give my breakfast to Merry." She turned from us, looking back towards Mordor.  
  
I pulled Robin outside the room and whispered, "Let's go get Faramir."  
  
Robin shook her head. "Don't you think that would just make the situation worse than it is right now? I don't think that Eowyn wants to see anyone at the moment."  
  
I shrugged. "We can always take the chance." A loud crash sounded down the hall. We ran to see what it was. We raced around the corner to see a mob of orcs coming up the hall. Robin screamed and I pushed her into a small side room. I covered her mouth so that she wouldn't make any more noise. The sound of heavy footsteps sounded as they ran past the door. I pushed Robin down so that some barrels hid her. "Stay here.don't make any noise, and don't go outside!" I laid my head against the door and listened for any noise, but there was none. I slipped out the door and ran down the hallway. Screams came from the center room and all the ladies fled. I burst into Eowyn's room in time to see her cut the throat of an orc. Dead orcs lay at her feet. She held a sword and though her cheeks were pale, her eyes were on fire.  
  
She smiled and then nodded at me. "Lets see if the others need any help."  
  
"They've fled, m' lady! The warden might have stayed.I don't think that he would have left, do you? Lord Faramir and Merry are still here though, I'm sure."  
  
"They don't seem to be the kind of people who would run.come on!" We ran down the hall to Faramir's room. The door was open and blood ran a crimson black on the gray stone. We entered the room to see Merry and Faramir fighting. Eowyn joined in the fierce struggle. I ran to the small room were I slept and grabbed my bow and sword. Running back, I saw more orcs crawling up the stairs. I had twenty arrows but they were all spent within seconds. The others came running and fought with such a fire that it was unbelievable.  
  
A scream came from the room where I had left Robin. I ran towards it and as I turned the corner I saw an orc dragging Robin out of the room. I picked an arrow out from a fallen orc and shot the one holding her. Her face was white and her breath came out in short rasps. I handed her a small sword. "You'll have to defend yourself."  
  
A yell came from the front of the House and Faramir's voice rang clear in the air. "They are coming! Look yonder! We have won the War! They come!" The orcs shrunk back in fear for a second but a sudden rage took them and they pounced on Faramir. Eowyn killed many of them. I smiled as I saw the host of Allied peoples ride thru the Gate. I smiled over my shoulder at Robin who was by my side. But her face was white still and she stared in horror behind me. As I turned to see what it was, I met the spear of an orc.  
  
He laughed cruelly as he watched my surprised face. The breath in my lungs left me, blood choked me as it bubbled into my throat. I was still gripping my sword and with the strength that I had left in me, I swung, and met the orc's head. My strength seemed to disappear at that moment and as I fell, gasping for air thru parched lips, I saw Robin stand beside me and protect me from the few orcs left. Merry ran to my side and grabbed my hand. Tears stream down his face. "You promised that you wouldn't leave me yet! You promised! You can't leave me now." Faramir appeared behind him, though he looked a bit hazy to me. He looked at the spear in my stomach. He put his hand on Merry's shoulder. "You promised.you promised." Merry sobbed.  
  
I licked my lips and gasping for air, said, "Merry." Hearing his name, Merry gripped my hand tighter and leaned in to listen. "Merry," I repeated. "I'm sorry.I'm trying.to.to.keep my promise.but.its just."  
  
Darkness swam before my eyes and I felt Eowyn grab my face in her hands and leaning over me, tell me to come back, to not go to sleep. Then, from far away, it seemed that I heard a voice calling to me. It seemed so familiar.I forced my eyes open and saw Lindir's face over mine. Behind him I could dimly see Legolas. Lindir put his hand on my stomach, near the wound and spoke to me. "Come back to the light," he told me in Elvish. "The War is over.don't give into the darkness yet.fight it.Grace is with you.come back to us, come back to the light." My eyelids became heavy and I coughed up more blood. Then I remembered no more. 


	20. dark dreams, but there is always hope

Sometime in my time of darkness, I would drift in and out of dark, dreadful dreams. I would see myself lying on the ground, my face pale. Laying around me were the bodies of the people that I knew. I saw Lindir, Legolas, Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan. I saw Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo. I was Robin, Faramir, and Eowyn. I saw my mother and my father. All but my mum and father looked alive, not dead but just sleeping. I slowly got up and walked around, looking at their bodies. What was going on?  
  
The floor of the room was an ice cold and sent shivers up and down my spine. I looked around the room I was in. It was a fairly small room, but the ceiling was high, supported by great pillars. The room was windowless and there were no doors. Fear crept into my heart. I felt caged.  
  
In the very center of the high ceiling was settled in gold and silver a star that gave off a bright light, but as time past, the light was dimmed.  
  
Darkness was settling on the room, but their bodies gave off a light. The darkness kept on pressing. Legolas and Lindir rose and they cried out to me to come toward the Light. I reached out to them but the darkness seemed to grabbed me and pull me down. I struggled and got free but it grabbed me again and dug its poison into my stomach. I cried out in pain and I fell to my knees. The darkness surrounded me and conquered.  
  
But then, such a Light shone, that the darkness released me. I lay on the ground, clutching my stomach. The man from which the Light shone knelt beside me and placed his hand on my stomach. He muttered, "Come back.be healed and live..." and put something in my wound. The pain stopped. Legolas and Lindir appeared over the man's shoulder and they helped me up.  
  
Lindir carried my to a stone table and laid me on it. "Now you will understand the night.sleep well, sister."  
  
Legolas smiled and placed his hand on my forehead. Sleepover came me then and after they had left, I fell into a deep, dreamless and painless sleep. But during the darkness of the night, an evil spirit came and took me into the depths. It tormented me and brought me to utter despair.  
  
"You have no true friends," It hissed. "You are alone, no one can save you."  
  
"That's not true," I cried.  
  
"Then where are they? Why haven't they come?" I couldn't answer. It smirked. "Your father didn't keep his promise.he left you."  
  
My head swam and my lips trembled. I sank painfully to my knees. "No," I whispered. "That's not true."  
  
"He's never coming back.you'll never have anyone's love."  
  
"I have Lindir's! I have my friends!"  
  
It shook its head. "No," it hissed. "They are false.they abandoned you at the first sign of darkness." I shook my head and covered my ears but its voice snaked into my head. It breathed out everything that I had never had. It convinced me that life was not worth living anymore. "Everyone wants you dead. Your mother left you, your father left you, Lindir only sees you as a sister because he lost his, he will leave you too when he goes over the Sea, you will be all alone and you will live in fear and darkness. You have nothing left."  
  
Tears streamed down my face. The cold began to creep to my stomach again and pain stabbed deep within me. I felt that everything that it hissed out at me was true.no one did love me.everyone I had cared about left me.alone in this cold world. Lindir was going to leave, so what could I do?  
  
It smirked. It knew that it had gotten me where it wanted. It hissed out one final thing. "You have no more hope."  
  
No more hope.was that true? Wait, hadn't Faramir said that the alliance was coming back? That could be hope, right? I was confused now.I didn't know the truth from the lies. But then, I remembered waking up all those long years ago, in the forest of Lorien, surrounded by the elanor. I had thought that I couldn't make it but I had, I'd lived to see the morning light. I realized that there was still hope; there always will be hope in the world, no matter how small it is.  
  
I looked up at the faceless devil and nodded. "You're right. You know, you might have had me, if you'd shut your foul mouth earlier than you had." It stared at me. I shrugged. "You've lost. Sorry. There's always hope.always."  
  
The pain and cold left my stomach and Light entered the dark place. I blinked and then found myself lying on cold stone, in the room. Legolas peered down at me, holding my hand tightly. I stared up at him and he smiled. "You drifted into dark dreams. We thought that maybe we would lose you. But you came thru. I'm glad." He kissed my forehead lightly. "You are strong, young one. May the grace of the Valor always protect you.Er elen kal laure menel.(one star shines gold [in] heaven) for you.Tinuviel.(daughter of twilight)"  
  
"hm.why do you call me that? It is Arwen Evenstar that is like to her."  
  
"She is, but you are the Tinuviel to Lindir and to me.you are our sister." Legolas kissed me on the cheek. "You are blessed."  
  
I smiled sleepily. "Then you both are Lomion (sons of Twilight).let me sleep brother, for I am tired."  
  
"Sleep then, deep sister and I shall tell Lindir what you have said. Namarrie."  
  
"Namarrie." I whispered as I drifted into the first peaceful sleep I had had in a long time. "So, I now have two brothers who love me."  
~*~  
  
one or two more chapters, and then it will be complete. 


End file.
